Quando não há mais esperança
by Nanda Yume
Summary: Quando não sobra mais esperança para levar o casamento adiante? Rin toma uma decisão que pode mudar sua vida e de Sesshoumaru para sempre. Mas uma história de amor vivida por Shesshy x Rin. Terminada..
1. Chapter 1

Quando não há mais esperança

Quando não sobra mais esperança para levar o casamento adiante? Rin toma uma decisão que pode mudar sua vida e de Sesshoumaru para sempre. Mas uma história de amor vivida por Shesshy x Rin.

Musica da Fic : Maaya Sakamoto - no fear - ai suru koto live

Cap. 1

Chegou em casa com o seu pouco animo de sempre. Estava cansada, pois tinha trabalhado muito, fazia tempo que não se estressava tanto. Foi tanta correria e gritaria, às vezes se arrependia de ter escolhido uma carreira tão cansativa. Sabia que sua decisão teve forte influencia de sua mãe que havia perdido quando ainda era uma criança. Foi naquela época que havia o conhecido não havia como lembrar de sua infância sem lembrar dele. Sabia que havia algo de especial nele naquela tarde que o vira pela primeira vez. Ele era 12 anos mais velho do que ela só que tinha prometido a seus pais que iria cuidar dela. Ela tinha 10 anos e com a morte de seus pais achou que nunca poderia ser feliz de novo. Com esses pensamentos levantou e foi pegar o álbum de foto, foi revivendo cada dia e trazendo a tona lembranças de quando era feliz e não sabia.

Ele era muito fechado e não gostava de conversar enquanto ela era uma tagarela que vivia conversando com o seu Jaken o braço direito de Sesshoumaru. Quem poderia imaginar que aquele youkai verdinho gostava tanto de seu patrão. E que viria a ser quem uniria aquele casal. Lembrava de não poder sair para brincar com as meninas e que ele sempre entregava um presente no dia do seu aniversario. Deixava o presente do lado de sua cama e quando ela acordava dava de cara com o presente sempre fora tão ocupado e serio. Antes de fazer 15 anos já era considerada uma menina com corpo de mulher era muito bonita e isso atraia olhares de todos os lados. Tinha pedido a Sesshoumaru uma festa de 15 anos naquela época. Tinha em mente convidar Kohaku para ser o seu príncipe. E se lembrava como se fosse hoje o que havia acontecido. Pediu para poder ter um príncipe como já era costume no começo achou que ele iria deixar, vendo as expressões dele e só que como sempre ele a surpreendia disse não. No começo ficou decepcionada, mas algo em seu coração pareceu não ligar muito. Como ela era cega. Uma vez quando estava com 12 anos havia pensando estar gostando dele, mas achou impossível porque ele não poderia nunca nutrir um sentimento por ela. Vendo aquela foto de 15 anos dela abraçada com ele conseguiu lembrar que foi naquela noite que havia descoberto sua paixão.

Amava como ele era frio e conseguia enxergar bondade em seu coração mesmo que todos que estivessem a sua volta não acreditassem. Naquela noite ele ficara quieto sentado na sua mesa a observando bem de perto, ela nunca gostava de sair de perto dele algumas vezes tinha medo dos outros youkais que passavam por perto. Sabia que era um medo bobo, porem tinha receio. Ele estava lindo com o sua tradicional armadura que era de seu pai não chegou a conhecê-lo, porem sabia o respeito que Sesshoumaru tinha por ele. E naquele dia descobriu que ela era importante para ele por ter colocado aquela roupa que ele nunca usava. Era uma festa de fantasia e ela estava muito linda de princesa tinha escolhido o modelo de Bela enquanto vários de seus amigos estavam fantasiados de formas diferentes. Ela sempre fora muito sociável e mesmo com aquele corpo bem feito e com 15 anos ainda parecia uma criança. Era muito infantil e isso encantava um certo youkai que sempre fingia não vela. Ela dançava junto com Kohaku e o vira se aproximar, viu que Kohaku não gostou muito de ter que dar licença para Sesshoumaru dançar, porem como todos o temiam ninguém iria reclamar. Dançaram apenas aquela musica, mas só aquele cheiro másculo e braços fortes puderam a encantar. Naquele momento em que ela apoiou a cabeça naqueles ombros fortes descobriu os seus sentimentos. Depois disso foi bastante difícil esconder, só que conseguiu porque ele estava sempre trabalhando no escritório quando não era em casa era na empresa que ele era o primeiro a chegar e o ultimo a sair.

Passou as fotos da festa encontrando uma foto que a chamou muita atenção. Estava ela sentada na praça enquanto ele estava apoiado com a cabeça em uma arvore de sakuras a olhando com paixão. Lembrava daquele dia e confessava que aquela foto era uma das mais bonitas que ela tinha. Era aniversario dele e como sempre ele não queria fazer nada para comemorar e respeitando a sua vontade pediu para ir passear no parque e disse que estava com medo de ir sozinha já tinha combinado com Jaken por saber qual seria sua resposta. E como ela esperava ele pediu para Jaken a levar e como o combinado ela disse que Jaken havia ido fazer compras e resolver alguns assuntos dele. Vendo que não tinha saída ele aceitou. Estavam andando pelo parque e como sempre ele iria um pouco a frente era só um pouco pelo menos ela não precisava ficar correndo atrás dele como sempre fazia quando era criança quando iam passear ou ir a algum lugar. Era aniversario dele de 30 anos e estava cansada de esconder seus sentimentos, estava disposta naquele dia a se declarar mesmo que ele não a quisesse não teria problema iria fazer 18 anos em 2 meses e poderia ir embora. Estava sentada na praça quando Jaken se aproximou e tirou aquela foto, ele sabia que Sesshoumaru não gostava só que mesmo assim tirou e depois quando a foto já estava revelada ela havia entendido porque ele havia tirado. Depois de ter tirado a foto Jaken disse que precisava resolver uns problemas pessoais e que queria ser dispensado pela noite, teria um encontro algo assim. Já havia passado tanto tempo que naquela altura não lembrava.

Ela decidiu então que seria uma ótima idéia eles irem para casa já estava cansada de tanto andar e contar tudo o que acontecia com a sua vida e ele nunca falar nada. Foram para casa e ela subiu para se arrumar para o jantar estava cansada havia andado tanto e não acreditava que perdera a coragem de falar o que tinha em mente. Sabia que Kagura iria chegar dali a dois meses para o seu aniversario e tinha medo dela querer telo de volta. Eles haviam namorado durante dois anos até ela precisar mudar de pais por causa de uma doença dois pais. Subiu tomou banho e se arrumou com o seu vestido mais lindo que fora ele que dera no seu aniversario de 17 anos. Era preto bem curto e tinha uma faixa azul que ela fazia um laço nas costas era muito bonito e ela amara principalmente por ser costa nua. Amava tudo que era de costa nua ou com decote. Passara um lápis preto não gostava de usar maquiagem por que sempre quando via uma mulher com muita maquiagem lembrava de Kagura. Desceu na esperança de vela já na mesa. E quando chegou lá estava ele de cabeça baixa parecia distraído, entrou pedindo desculpa pelo atraso e pode sentir que sua idéia teve de certo algum efeito por um estante teve a impressão de ter visto um sorriso naquele rosto pensou que seria coisa da sua cabeça, mas se sentiu mais confiante.

Ficou surpresa quando o ouviu perguntar se ela iria sair. E com o seu tom quase infantil de sempre respondeu que não que havia se arrumado porque era um dia especial, pois era aniversario dele. Jantaram em silencio depois daquele rápido dialogo. Quando terminou o jantar percebeu que ele já havia terminado também e não tinha se retirado como de costume pediu para ele não se retirar que iria buscar o presente dele. Sempre dava algo que ela própria havia feito e esperava que ele gostasse do que ela tinha para dar. Tinha feito um cordão com cabos de rosas petrificados que tinha sempre ali por perto e tinha colocado uma foto dele e dela e havia um escrito atrás "Aishiteiru" entregou e subiu sem esperar a reação dele.

No momento em que entregou se sentiu uma criança por não ter tido coragem de assumir tudo o que sentia como havia ensaiado nos jardins. Não havia trancado a porto, chegou perto da janela e abaixou a cabeça se sentindo uma baka por não ter dito nada. De repente sentiu a presença dele e quando virou foi tomada por um beijo terno e acabou sendo o presente que ele sempre quis. Perdera todos os seus sentidos com aquele beijo e se entregou a ele de corpo e alma. Desde então começaram a namorar, no começo foi um pouco conturbado porque quando Kagura chegou fez a confusão só que quando ele toma uma decisão ninguém a tira e ele a queria e ela o queria e depois de três anos eles se casaram aquele dia com certeza foi o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Já estava nas fotos de seu casamento aquela altura como tinha sido um dia maravilhoso. Nunca esqueceria, ele estava lindo no seu kimono de noivo e ela linda também. Nem acreditavam que estavam se casando, era a realização de um sonho e assim ela achava que era a mesma coisa para ele. Infelizmente só mais a frente ela iria perceber que seria o seu pior erro. Estava com 2 anos de casamento e sempre haviam dito que os primeiros anos eram os melhores. Sentia pena de si própria, não sabia se foi ela que achou que ele iria passar mais tempo em casa para ficar com ela como sempre prometia ou se ele que a enganara mesmo. Com o tempo ele passou a viajar sempre e a resolver todos os assuntos ela só podia ir em feriados ou fins de semana, por causa da faculdade. Achou que aquilo não iria influencia muito, mas agora vira que deveria ter esperado para poder ter terminado a faculdade e casar com ele assim poderia ir as viagens junto com seu amado. Mas agora já era não podia chorar pelo leite derramado tinha que seguir adiante mesmo que isso sempre a magoasse tanto.

Guardou o álbum de foto e foi tomar seu banho não esperaria seu marido para jantar já estava acostumada com a ausência dele. Desde 5 mês de casamento passara a ser assim, ela estava sempre sozinha naquela casa em que os empregados tinham medo de falar com ela. Como sentia falta de dona Kaede, mas com Kagome grávida ela precisou ir morar com Inuyasha já fazia uns três anos a quatro anos. Tomou um banho e colocou uma roupa leve para poder curtir sua refeição bem à vontade. Estava muito cansada daquele dia na escola. Pediu para Megumi servir o jantar. Jantou e subiu para corrigir algumas tarefinhas de seus alunos. Amava trabalhar com inclusão social só que tinha que reconhecer que era muito difícil naquele mundo de preconceitos colocar humanos, youkais, meio youkais e portadores de deficiência juntos. Mas tentava fazer da melhor forma possível para que nenhuma criança sofresse e eles pudessem viver em harmonia. Reconhecia que o problema não era as crianças e sim os pais destas que tinham muito preconceitos e muitas vezes influenciavam ou incentivavam os filhos a ter preconceitos.

- Por que essa cara? – perguntou de forma fria como sempre.

Assustou-se com a voz. Não esperava que ele chegaria no horário normal naquele dia ele raramente chegava no horário certo e quando chegava era porque estava muito estressado e precisava extravasar seu estresse.

- Não o ouvir chegar. Estava pensando em como resolver alguns problemas do colégio. – disse terminando de corrigir as tarefinhas.

- Não sei por que insiste em continuar trabalhando, será que tudo o que eu te dou não é suficiente. – disse começando a tirar a roupa para tomar seu banho.

- Uma mulher não precisa só de dinheiro para poder viver. Sabe que eu amo trabalhar com aquelas crianças.- disse tentando defender o seu ponto de vixta.

- Te dou dois meses para sair do emprego. – desse do banheiro aonde já estava tomando seu banho.

- Posso saber o que lhe faz pensar que pode decidir quanto tempo eu trabalho ou deixo de trabalhar. – disse muito emburrada cruzando os braços de uma forma quase infantil para poder demonstrar os seus sentimentos.

Não ouviu resposta e sabia que daria maior trabalhão para poder convencê-lo a deixá-la trabalhar em paz. Ele vivia reclamando do seu emprego, mas nunca estava lá quando ela precisava de ajuda e de apoio. Sentia-se sozinha todos os dias, ela sempre estava lá quando ele precisava de seu corpo e de seu apoio só que ela nunca podia contar com ele quando ela queria apoio ou quando queria o seu corpo tinha que esperar e acabava dormindo ainda com a roupa nova que havia comprado para agradá-lo.

- Sou seu marido e espero que obedeça a minha decisão. – Disse de forma fria lançando um olhar reprovador para ela.

- Não quero discutir. Boa noite.- disse com sua ponta de tristeza, virando para o outro lado e apagando o seu abajur.

Não gostava de vela triste, mas ele não conseguia ficar tão perto dela como antes depois do que havia feito tudo virará um tormento. Sentia tanta falta daquela Rin alegre que ela costumava ser. Ela não entedia que ele estava querendo o bem dela. Mas era teimosa como sempre. Deitou ao seu lado e rossou o seu corpo no corpo dela. Como ela tinha um corpo perfeito. Apagou o seu abajur e a abraçou por trás, queria poder ter um daqueles momentos que tanto amava. Em que ele tinha sua total atenção e que sabia que ela pertencia a ele. Como queria sempre abraçá-la e conta o seu erro, mas sabia que estaria abrindo mão dela e como a conhecia sabia que depois que assumisse o erro ela nunca mais o olharia.

Ela sentiu aqueles beijos que mesmo ela querendo não conseguia resistir. Amava aquele homem, mesmo sabendo que ele não a amava mais. Como era bom telo por perto se odiava por precisar tanto dele. Aquele era o único momento em que sentia que ele gostava um pouco dela, mas por fim sempre via que não era dela que ele gostava e sim do seu corpo e para um casamento isso não era o aquelas caricias e fizeram amor como sempre faziam de forma maravilhosa.

Tinha que assumir que eles eram perfeitos nisso, só não entendia porque ela não estava satisfeita. Tentava fazer todas as vontades dela até tinha chegado mais cedo hoje só para poder passar um tempo com ela para ele o sexo só era mais uma parte. Poderia ser ate uma parte importante só que não era tudo, amava aquela mulher mesmo que não conseguisse demonstrar como os outros faziam e como ela já fizera um dia, não poderia demonstrar porque alem dele ser uma pessoa mais fechada ele havia errado muito com aquela mulher. Tentara não mudar e fingir que nada havia acontecido, pois sabia que ela nunca iria saber se ele não quisesse porem sem ele se dar conta já havia mudado com ela. No começo foi fácil fingir que nada estava acontecendo ficou sempre se justificando com o motivo que na hora parecia sensato para fazer aquilo. Agora depois de mais de 1 ano via que o erro era dele por sertão possessivo.

Como sempre ele só queria o corpo dela e agora que já tivera poderia ser carinhoso com ela ou ficar pensando na morte da bezerra sempre o via pensativo e estava começando a imaginar o que ele tanto pensava sempre quando perguntava ele dizia que era em algumas coisas que tinha que resolver na empresa é nessas horas que notava que em primeiro lugar de Sesshoumaru via os negócios. Era sempre assim, no fim era só uma válvula de escape aonde ele extravasava seu estresse e tensão do trabalho. Estava cansada de ser só isso para ele. Gostava quando eles namoravam naquela época ele realmente a amava. Gostava tanto dele, queria poder ficar abraçado com ele o resto de suas vidas mais já havia percebido que tudo estava no fim. Não sabia por que havia mudado só sabia que mudara sem ele dar conta de qual foi à causa dessa mudança.

Acordara aquela manha como sempre na frente dela. Amava vela dormindo enquanto se arrumava e antes de sair. Desceu para tomar café tinha uma reunião as 8 e precisava rever algumas coisas sobre as avaliações que havia feito aquela semana. Não queria ter que ir trabalhar tão cedo, mas era preciso. Não queria aquela vida para sua esposa e por isso iria tomar alguma decisão sobre aquele emprego cansativo que ela tinha. Estava cansado de chegarem casa e vela estressada com problemas que muitas vezes nem eram dela. Tomou o café e saiu em seu Volvo prata para ir ao trabalho.

Rin estava muito cansada e queria poder ficar em casa até mais tarde, só que não podia tinha o seu trabalho e ele era a coisa que ela mais amava de fazer. Podia ser cansativo, porem ela amava aquelas crianças e se sentia em casa quando estava perto deles era o único momento que podia se sentir livre para ser ela mesma e esquecer-se dos problemas. Levantou pensando nas coisas engradas que as crianças falariam e como sempre ele não estava lá. Em dois anos de casada podia contar nos dedos depois dos cinco meses de casamento as vezes que ela acordava com ele ao seu lado. Estava cansada daquela situação já estava pensando em ir viajar sozinha na suas férias que seriam dali a algumas semanas. Pelo menos poderia pensar um pouco e ver se valeria apena continuar aquele café e foi para o serviço.

Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de sair da reunião, decidira dar um intervalo para os seus funcionários irem almoçar. Estava pensando em ligar para a sua esposa quem sabe eles poderiam almoçar juntos isso seria bom para ele relaxar depois de um começo de reunião tão tenso como aquela. Pegou o telefone com essa idéia e decidiu ligar.

- Bom dia. A Rin por favor. – disse em seu habitual tom frio.

- Só um estante. – respondeu a secretaria super simpática.

- Moshi moshi. – disse sua esposa.

- Rin. Você quer almoçar comigo hoje?- perguntou friamente, mas procurando ser menos congelante.

- Você tem como me pegar aqui? – perguntou entranhando o pedido dele, mas mesmo assim ficou feliz por poder estar aquele tempinho com ele.

- Já estou indo.- falou sem esperar resposta.

Tinham acabado de pedir seus pedidos no restaurante. E Sesshoumaru decidiu tentar pela ultima vez antes de tomar qualquer decisão sobre o emprego dela.

- Como esta indo o trabalho? Muitos problemas ainda?- perguntou de forma serena.

- Esta sendo ótimo. Não houve problemas, mas quando têm fazem parte. – disse tentando disfarçar o cansaço.

Ele como não era bobo percebeu que ela não falara a verdade e decidiu confrontá-la.

- Desde quando você mente para mim?- disse de forma reprovadora.

- Você ganhou assumo que estão sendo bom, só que é muito problema e se torna cansativo. Satisfeito?- disse já sabendo que não poderia mentir para ele.

- Agora sim. Não minta para mim Rin. Você nunca teve esse hábito, pelo menos que eu saiba.

- Desculpe Sesshoumaru é que estou cansada de você ficar reclamando do meu trabalho.- disse sentindo-se culpada.

- Se não quer que eu reclame me obedeça e cumpra o prazo que eu te dei. Volto a dizer te dou dois meses para sair do emprego.- disse de forma fria.

- Mas Sesshoumaru eu irei entrar de férias daqui a três semanas.- disse em forma de suplica e já começando a se estressar.

- Sem discussão Rin. Não trabalho tanto para você ficar se matando de trabalhar.

- Nunca pedi para você trabalhar por mim. Nunca quis nenhum dos seus grandes dinheiros. Fique com eles. Você ainda não pode me comprar Sesshoumaru. – disse indignada.

- Não quis dizer isso.

- Já disse. Me da licença eu estou atrasada para ir ao trabalho. – disse saindo do restaurante sem ao menos ter tocado na comida.

Não queria ficar discutindo com ela de novo. Por isso achou melhor não ir atrás e agora com certeza iria tomar alguma atitude. Puxou o telefone e discou o radial.

- Moshi moshi.

- Boa tarde. A Sr. Sango, por favor?

- Só um momento.

- Moshi moshi.

- Aqui é Sesshoumaru. Gostaria que você despedisse minha esposa. Ela esta sobrecarregada e precisa descansar.

- Sesshoumaru! Rin é minha melhor funcionaria e vai ganhar férias daqui a pouco tempo.

- Ela anda muito estressada e parece infeliz então quero que a demita. E não estou apto para discussões.

- Se estivesse tão preocupado com ela como diz por que não passa mais tempo com ela.

- Isso não lhe interessa quero vê-la fora do trabalho ainda hoje. Se não você já sabe o que ira acontecer com esse colégio.

- Sim Sesshoumaru. Já estou compreendendo o que você quer dizer. Farei o que pede, mas guarde as minhas palavras. Ela não é feliz com você.- e desligou com raiva de seu amigo.

Naquele momento Rin chegara ao colégio, estava muito magoada. Nunca podia ver o marido e quando o via era sempre aborrecimento estava cansada daquela vida. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha, mas ficar longe dele naquele tempo já doía imagina viajar durante um mês. Sabia que não conseguiria, mas naquelas situações achava o melhor a ser feito. Estava tão triste não entendia por que o seu casamento não havia dado certo. Sabia que era cedo e que possivelmente teriam chance por isso decidira que ao chegar em casa iria conversar com Sesshoumaru sobre uma possível conciliação e o fato de sua ausência. O queria mesmo que isso fizesse mal para ela. Foi chamada na direção achou aquilo normal era super amiga de Sango e sempre quando podia ia ate ela conversar sobre seus problemas. Ao entrar sentiu um calafrio não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas tinha notado pela cara de Sango que era algo serio e que isso podia não dar alegria para ela. Sango estava triste e não conseguia nem começar a falar. Viu que ela estava nervosa porque suas mãos tremiam. Sentou esperando a bomba.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

- Rin tenho que lhe demitir. Recebi ordens de que lhe despedisse se não poderia vir a perder o colégio.

Rin ficou paralisada com o que ouvira e não sabia o que dizer. Na hora levantou horrorizada e falou desesperada:

- Como assim Sango. Você sabe que isso aqui é minha vida e que longe daqui me sentiria muito triste e só.

- Só que a uma pessoa que não pensa isso e por isso eu tenho que despedi-la sinto muito Rin só que estou encurralada.

- Me diga Sango ao menos quem fez isso.

- Não posso e você sabe disso. Ele descobriria e poderia me tirar o colégio da mesma maneira.

- Só existe uma pessoa com tamanho poder e eu sei muito bem quem é. Diga-me o que o Sesshoumaru disse.- Rin não era burra sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha esse poder ele era dono de 1/3 do pais, só que preferia não acreditar. Partia o coração saber que ele poderia ser tão cruel.

- ...

O silencio de Sango só confirmou o que ela já sabia. Saiu do jeito que estava e foi direto para casa. Estava decepcionada e decidira ir embora naquele mesmo dia. Como poderia ter se casado com um mostro como aquele Sesshoumaru. Não entendia como ele conseguia fazer tão mal a ela se ela nem conseguia falar alto com ele sem se sentir mal.

Jaken subira atrás dela vendo o estado de sua patroa e amiga chegara. Viu quando ela pegou todas as malas que havia na casa e começou a enchê-la com os seus pertences. Naquela hora soube que seu patrão errara mais uma vez e que dessa vez era grave. Só que tentaria impedi-la de ir embora sabia que Sesshoumaru-sama não viveria sem ela.

- Rin o que esta fazendo? O que aconteceu?- disse segurando o seu braço.

- Não tente me impedir. A partir de hoje não faço mais parte da vida de Sesshoumaru e espero que o convença a não me perturbar. Como ele pode fazer isso comigo.

- O que ele fez Rin?

- Conseguiu destruir minha vida e perder o meu coração com as suas ameaças. Já não basta esquecer dos meus aniversários e me deixar esperando no restaurante varias vezes. Agora faz isso. Estou cansada. Não o quero mais.- Ia arrumando as malas e se lembrando das coisas que havia passado naqueles últimos anos.

Lembrou-se da primeira decepção que ele havia feito. Estava em uma festa de negócios da empresa dele, tinha se vestido o mais bonita possível para que todos soubessem como Sesshoumaru era perfeito e o tratava de forma bem apaixonada. Mas ele continuava frio, quando ela acariciava seu rosto ele segurava sua mão e a tirava pedindo para que ela não fizesse mais aquilo. Estranhou a atitude dele e pensou que tinha medo de que os outros empresários vejam os sentimentos dele. Por isso achou melhor o obedecer. Foi ao banheiro para poder retocar a maquiagem e o deixou com alguns chefes de outras empresas. Ao voltar viu que Sesshoumaru era acariciado no rosto por uma mulher de olhos vermelhos. Ela era bonita só que transmitia ousadia e sensualidade em seus atos. Ficou ofendida e procurou saber de Kagome sua cunhada que era esposa do irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, quem era aquela mulher. Se estava ofendida depois de saber quem era ficou mais ofendida ainda. Ela era Kagura Tokaide uma empresaria bem sucedida que havia se aliado a empresa de Sesshoumaru fazia 11 anos e que havia dispensado seu Sesshy a muito tempo atrás tinha sido a primeira namorada dele. Ficou muito magoada, mas como sempre Sesshoumaru a convencia que a amava e ela o perdoava. Há mesma coisa aconteceu quando ele esqueceu o seu aniversario tinha se arrumado toda para poderem ter um almoço especial em casa mesmo. Achou que ele iria sair cedo para poder passar um tempo com ela. Tinha arrumado tudo e ate dispensado os empregados. Estava à mesa linda toda arrumada no quarto com velas e massas que eram suas comidas preferidas. Esperou 1... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 horas ... Acabou dormindo vendo televisão na cama ao lado da mesa de refeição bonita que havia preparado. Acordou naquela manha decepcionada e foi só Sesshoumaru a convencer que a amava e ela o perdoava. Depois foi quando ele começou a viajar e ela não podia ir e se ela não o ligasse ele nunca ligava. E como se não bastasse ele se esqueceu do aniversário de casamento o único que lembrou foi o de 2 anos porque Jaken o relembrou a semana inteira. Estava cansada de viver naquela situação no começo ele era tão terno e estava sempre com ela. Não deixava de ligar e sempre quando podia ia almoçar com ela fora. Entendia que ele era um homem ocupado só que sabia que quando queria ficar perto de alguém sempre dava seu jeitinho. Por isso que havia uma época que ficava trabalhando no escritório em casa. Estava convencida que Sesshoumaru tinha se cansado dela e por isso não lhe importava mais seus sentimentos. Tomava as decisões que eram do seu agrado, mesmo que isso a magoasse.

Jaken tinha pensado em ligar para Sesshoumaru, mas achou melhor não fazer nada nem ajudá-la a partir simplesmente saiu como se não tivesse visto nada. Sabia que a atitude dela poderia trazer de volta aquele coração gracioso que Sesshoumaru-sama tinha. Mas que havia perdido devido a tantos problemas que nunca revelava para a sua esposa. Já havia pensado em contar tudo o que sabia para Rin, só que corria o risco de Sesshoumaru-sama nunca mais o perdoar. Não entendia como seu senhor não conseguia confiar em sua esposa que era tão carinhosa, dedicada e alegre. Mas já tinha notado o fim de sua alegria faz tempo viu como seu patrão foi matado aquela alegria dela pouco a pouco e com isso ele foi matando toda a esperança de vida de ambos. Com aqueles problemas foi se tornando uma pessoa triste e fria e passou a esquecer que o bem mais precioso não era aquela empresa e sim a mulher maravilhosa que sempre esteve com ele desde quando ela era criança. Para ele só o que importava era o bem dela e mesmo que seu jeito de mostrar fosse autoritário tentava entender seu patrão só que via que Rin com o tempo parara de tentar entender e se deixou levar pelas atitudes e magoas que foram sendo guardadas no seu coração.

Acabou de arrumar as malas quando era umas 19h23min tinha juntado todas as suas coisas em uma picape nova que tinha comprado naquela mesma tarde para poder levar tudo que lhe pertencia. Olhou para a casa pela ultima vez e partira para uma vida diferente e possivelmente diferente. Iria mudar de nome, de aparência, de cidade, de pais e de planeta se fosse possível para poder esquecê-lo. Mas sabia que isso era impossível por isso achou melhor só desaparecer durante um tempo. Mesmo mudando de planeta sabia que ele iria a achar isso era inevitável. O grande Sesshoumaru Taishou nunca deixaria ser largado e humilhado por seja quem for. Ele tinha que honrar o bom nome dos Taishou que construirá aquele império com esforço de varias gerações. Estava cansada de ouvir aquele dialogo fúnebre. Iria para bem longe aonde ele não pudesse achá-la apesar de ter quase certeza que ele nem a procuraria.

Era 20h decidira chegar mais cedo porque sabia que Rin deveria estar mal pela perda do emprego. Estranhou porque tentou falar com Jaken e nada dele atender ou ir atrás do patrão. Subiu indo em direção do quarto na certa Rin estaria lá, mas não sentia seu perfume em lugar nenhum daquela casa e isso já estava o enchendo de preocupação. Será que Rin ficara tão triste que decidirá sair um pouco? Decidirá esperá-la no quarto por isso iria tomar banho e localizar a esposa aonde ela estivesse por hora. Tão grande foi a surpresa quando viu que nada no quarto tinha o seu aroma. Rin havia levado tudo não deixara nem seu travesseiro. Mas para aonde ela poderia ter ido não entendia o que levara ir assim será que telo não era o suficiente para ela. Decidiu chamar todos os empregados algum deles saberia o que teria acontecido. Em seu intimo já sabia que Sango deveria ter aberto o bico sobre a possível ameaça. Tinha se arrependido de tela feito, mas na hora foi o que pareceu mais certo a fazer, sabia como Rin e Sango eram teimosas e as duas juntas não daria nada certo. Por isso decidira tomar tão atitude quebrando a força de uma não teria tanto problema com a outra.

Seu coração estava apertado só que sua face inexpressiva continuava igual. Já tinha reunido com todos os empregados ate aqueles que não dormiam na mansão só faltava um que para ele era o mais importante, fora informado que ele já estava para chegar então iria fazer o interrogatório com aqueles que já estavam ali. Sesshoumaru com a sua voz fria e autoritária perguntou a cada um do ressinto o que havia acontecido e não gostou nada de saber que sua esposa havia chegado triste e com muita raiva juntou suas coisas e partiu sem dizer nada. A única pessoa que havia falado com ela era Jaken. Decidiu dispensar todos depois de ter ouvido tudo que lhe interessava. Estava com muito ódio como Jaken poderia tela deixada ir embora. Como ela havia sido injusta com ele indo embora e sujando o bom nome que ele lhe dera. Humanos sempre seres desprezíveis que nunca estavam satisfeitos com nada era o que ele pensava. Deu tudo do bom e do melhor para ela então porque ela o havia abandonado por causa de uma besteira de colégio chato que ela nem precisava para poder viver. Iria achá-la nem que para isso fosse ao inferno. A amava e não entendia como ela pudera deixá-lo. Isso só mostrava os verdadeiros sentimentos que ela tinha por ele que na verdade eram muito poucos.

* * *

Já havia se passado um mês e estava triste. Não conseguia negar que estava muito triste. Mesmo ele sendo frio, rude e autoritário o amava e agora pensando bem vira que deveria ter ao menos conversado com ele antes de partir. Estava pensando em voltar e sabia que ele estava com raiva, pois o conhecia muito bem. Que mentira ela não o conhecia quem ela conhecia não via a muito tempo. Era um Sesshoumaru dócil e romântico que mesmo frio demonstrava o seu sentimento. Com o tempo Rin foi percebendo que se colocava em maus lençóis estava confusa, arrependida e tudo que ela acreditava estar certo já não estava ou achava que não estava. A única coisa que tinha certeza é da falta que ele fazia dentro do seu coração.

Sesshoumaru havia lidado com a situação deixando se levar pelo ódio e magoa, mas agora depois de um mês via que sua raiva se transformara em tristeza. Apesar da magoa continuar estava calmo e com saudade de Rin. Primeiro já cometeu o erro de achar que Sango só iria contar depois de um tempo e não no mesmo dia da ameaça sabia que Rin iria descobrir só que não tão depressa. Estava cansado de vela triste e esgotada. Só que uma coisa havia chamada sua atenção e não saia de sua mente já fazia um tempo. Conhecia Sango desde de quando ela era criança tinha um gênio justo e não dócil que nem o de Rin e ela dissera que se ele verdadeiramente se importasse teria ficado mais tempo com a esposa. Só que ele sabia que não ficava porque não podia na verdade queria ficar sempre com Rin por perto. Mas sempre quando estava com ela lembrava o que havia feito. Já tinha presenciado Rin fazer de tudo para salvar o casamento e para ele, eles tinham salvação só que não conseguia passar isso para ela. A amava tanto e parecia que o fato dele a manter longe que era algo que fazia muito mal para ela, era pior para ele e não era o suficiente. Não tinha coragem de contar para ela o que havia feito por isso sempre defendia que ele a amava e tentava tirar isso da mente, porém agora depois de um mês longe dela sabia que teria que contar já estava cansado de ficar escondendo isso sabia que poderia perdê-la de vez. Já não bastava ter perdido ela por hora.

O trabalho o consumia porque ninguém era competente para fazer o seu trabalho mesmo que fosse durante poucas horas. Apesar de saber que poucas horas não seriam suficientes para estar perto dela, muitas vezes as poucas horas passavam como minutos e isso fazia tão mal para o coração dele. Tinha posto nos jornais que sua esposa teria sido seqüestrada para ninguém desconfiar que ela tivesse ido embora e sujar o nome dos Taishou. Já estava procurando há um mês e sabia que só ele poderia encontrá-la, ele próprio ensinara como era os melhores meios de fugir de alguém e se manter viva. Era um homem importante e qualquer dia poderiam fazer mal para ele pelo menos queria ela sã e salva. Não tinha tempo para procurá-la o tempo sempre foi uma questão rara para ele. Talvez Sango em fim tivesse razão, ele não tinha tempo para ela mais era muito difícil conciliar trabalho com um ato tão ruim que sempre quando ele a olhava lembrava só que sabia que se não a olhasse seria muito pior como gostava dela só que nunca poderia esquecer-se do que havia feito. Por isso não se dedicava mais para vela mesmo querendo estar perto dela. Só que estava cansado de não tela por perto então decidira ir atrás dela e iria achá-la decidira deixar Jaken em seu lugar ninguém melhor que ele para assumir os negócios.

Partira naquela manha em seu jatinho particular já havia feito uma busca pela área aonde vivia e viveram durante um tempo. Primeiro foi na casa aonde os pais dela morava ela não estava lá. Dentro do ressinto lembrou de como conheceu os pais dela. Ele estava em uma viajem de negocio junto com o pai e nisso fora conhecer o amigo de faculdade de seu pai. Ele era engraçado e era muito novo isso já deixava claro que aquele humano era um gênio, pois havia se formado na faculdade ainda com 18 anos agora já tinha 25 anos seu pais tinha o dobro da idade dele. Achou à esposa dele muito simpática ela estava grávida e era bem jovem deveria ter uns 22 anos, mas era muito bonita. Ficaram conversando durante muito tempo e se divertindo depois daquilo sempre se falavam por telefone, mas não pode ir conhecer a filha deles por estar se preparando para assumir a empresa do pai e estudava muito. Logo depois disso veio o golpe perdeu o seu pai com 19 anos já estava preparado para levar a empresa, mas não para a perda da pessoa que mais admirava no mundo estava sempre com o seu pai. Os amigos foram no interno, mas deixaram a filha em casa porque era pequena e tinham medo de que acontece alguma coisa. Conversara com Sesshoumaru e estavam sofrendo forte ameaças de empresários rivais aos Taishou e isso os preocupavam por isso fizeram Sesshoumaru prometer que tomaria conta de Rin ele morreram 3 anos depois. E assim ele fez e deu ate mais do que simples cuidados. Rin valia apena todo o esforço que fizera para poder se acostumar com alguém alem da solidão.

Saiu daquela casa cheia de lembrança e decidiu que iria para a casa aonde ele e Rin sempre passavam as férias era um lugar muito bonita, mas ela não estava lá lembrava de como ela gostava de tocar piano durante as tardes enquanto ele recebia telefonemas de toda a parte do mundo e normalmente eram problemáticos e sempre ficava estressado ouvi-la tocar o acalmava sempre era assim. E era tão bonita com o seu cabelo ao vento brincando com o balanço. Como pudera ter feito aquilo com ela e o pior tela perdido sem ao menos ter contado o seu erro. Mas agora seria tudo diferente iria encontrá-la reconquistá-la e depois quando tivesse total certeza que ela não poderia ficar sem ele contaria tudo e provaria que merece o seu perdão a todos os dias de suas vidas. Ainda não tinha feito o ritual da eternidade o mesmo que Inuyasha e Kagome fizeram ao se casar era um ritual que Rin só morreria se Sesshoumaru morresse e ainda viveria na mesma idade aparente que Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru apesar de estar quase chegando aos quarenta ainda parecia ter 25 anos e sendo 12 anos mais nova do que ele tinha cara de criança não havia proposto o ritual porque não sabia como ela reagiria e ela nunca pensava no tempo.

Subiu no jatinho e quando estava indo para sua casa resolver alguns problemas que surgiram na empresa lembrou-se do lugar que Rin certamente deveria estar. Era um lugar que nem ele conhecia, sabia que era lindo porque Rin sempre falava dele quando era criança. Era como se fosse um casarão no meio da floresta cercado de roseira e com muitas flores que ela poderia cuidar e brincar. Rin sempre passava as férias lá com os pais dela ou quando eles precisavam se esconder de alguém. Como não havia pensado naquele lugar antes pensou no lugar aonde passavam as férias e não no lugar aonde ela passou as férias antes deles se conheceram. Foi ate sua empresa levou uma semana para resolver todos os problemas dela e deixou tudo nas mãos de Jaken e de Miroku que havia sido contratado só para ajudar em quanto ele ficasse ausente. Depois disso partiu para lá. Pousou em um aero porto privado do visinho do lugar já havia se informado e pagou estadia pelo local dinheiro para ele era o de menos o que importava mesmo era a sua Rin.

Ao foi direto ate Rin. Decidiu ficar observando o que ela fazia ali, se ela estava bem e tudo o que seria útil para acalmá-la e trazê-la de volta para casa. No primeiro dia com um binóculos a viu passeando de camisola parecia triste e estava abatida viu que não tinha ninguém com ela. Ficou ali observando tudo que ela fazia. Acordava tarde, preparava o seu café e ia comer na varanda aonde tinha uma cadeira muito confortável e uma mesa, depois tocava piano e cantava e naquele momento em que ela cantava a musica dele preferida poder ver e sentir o choro das lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Ficou frustrado queria poder abraçá-la e confortá-la, porém sabia que era culpado daquele sofrimento por isso ia agüentar mais uns dias para tomar alguma decisão.

Rin limpou a lagrima e decidiu chorar no quarto, sentia muita falta dele abriu a cortina da janela aonde estava e deitou chorando ate adormecer. Quando acordou foi cuidar das flores no jardim por um instante sentiu o perfume dele, ficou triste mais imaginou que isso era coisa da sua cabeça. Depois de cuidar das plantas entrou porque estava frio fez pipoca e foi ver filme.

Já era a noite e Rin tinha acabado de entrar sabia que ela não iria mais Said pois tinha tomado banho e colocado a camisola se aproximou da casa e a viu vendo filme e comendo pipoca. Decidiu ir para a casa aonde estava hospedado que ria ver tudo o que observara e utilizar isso no plano de trazê-la de volta.

Era o segundo dia já tinha o costume de acordar cedo. Viu quando ela saiu para regar as plantas parecia mais sorridente e quando terminou de regar as plantas forrou de baixo de uma arvore de sakuras um colchão e deitou tendo uma sexta de frutas ao seu lado. Ela estava pensativa e ficou feliz em vela corar deveria estar pensando nele.

Rin estava confortável naquela posição se sentia tão bem, estava lembrado da primeira vez que vira Sesshoumaru dar uma gargalhada. Foi quando ela caiu de cima da arvore por que havia subido para escapar de um castigo dele. Depois de constatar que ela estava bem ele soltou uma gargalhada como ele era lindo. Principalmente quando estavam juntos na casa. Lembrando de momento quentes corou levemente e deu um sorriso triste sentia muita falta dele. Deveria ter conversado com ele mais agora era tarde. Quem sabe um dia eles se esbarrassem quando ela voltasse a trabalhar para Sango sabia que ele iria ficar sabendo e conversaria com ela.

Sesshoumaru estava cansado de tanto ficar observando, mas sabia que era preciso, não sabia o que estava passando na mente de Rin. Mas pelo que via sabia que ela estava com saudades e triste. Sabia que isso era por causa dele e também tinha a plena consciência que ele era o único que poderia mudar essa realidade e estava começando a fazer um plano mentalmente. Sabia que para Rin ficar com ele de novo teria que ser o mais carinhoso e dedicado marido que poderia um dia ter sido. Só havia um problema nos seus pensamentos, ele não acreditava nele próprio em relação a merecer Rin ou não. Era alguém muito desprezível ele estava fazendo um plano de como poderia conquistá-la ou fazê-la sentir mais falta ate ela pedir para voltar. Que youkai ele era, não estava honrando a sua raça. Tinha que ser homem expor os seus sentimentos e provar para ele que a ama. Sabia que primeiro tinha que se convencer que a merecia mesmo. Por isso decidirá continuar observando e pensar em seus sentimentos.

Decidiu ir para a casa alugada. Sentou em ma poltrona ao lado de fora da casa aonde pode refletir sobre os seus próprios começo foi vendo tudo o que lhe encantava em Rin. Viu que era o seu sorriso, sua alegria, a forma de falar, sua paz, seu amor, seu carinho Rin era perfeita como pessoa, era delicada e sensível. Tinha mãos bonitas, lábios carnudos e vermelho. Tinha um cabelo preto sedoso e macio que adorava por as mãos, tinha pernas bonitas e uma pele sedosa que vivia cheirosa a lavanda. Rin era totalmente perfeita não só em corpo, mas também em personalidade. Agora vendo bem ele não merecia alguém tão maravilhosa. Analisando o caráter de Rin se sentiu mais culpado pelo o que havia feito. Depois de um bom tempo quando a ficha caiu do seu erro soube que iria se arrepender arduamente pelo seu erro só que tinha que ser um homem maduro. Sempre fora serio e decidido não se importava com nada e desde de que conhecera Rin passou a ter medo de magoá-la, dela morrer e de outras coisas acontecerem. Queria poder estar perto dela agora, queria poder ter o filho que ela sempre sonhara de tanto sentir falta dela decidiu voltar a observá-la.

Rin estava passeando pelo jardim estava se sentindo um pouco melhor sentia muita falta dele, mas agora sentia o perfume dele e se sentia como se estivesse perto dele decidiu voltar para casa e tocar piano. Era bom descansar um pouco Sesshoumaru estava certo perante a isso. Só que ele com aquele gênio insensível não soube esperar as suas férias. Tinha que sempre estar a magoando, as vezes pensava que ele era um monstro só que a maioria da vez achava que ele só estava errando por não saber como lidar com as pessoas. Depois de um tempo começou a reparar que ele não gostava mais de ficar perto dela, outras vezes parecia que ele precisava estar perto dela mesmo que isso o incomodasse em algo. Rin tentava agora ver aonde tinha errado, quando ele se transformara e ela não vira. Por um momento teve a impressão que havia alguém a observando e se levantou para ver mais não encontrou ninguém aparente. Voltou a tocar e cantar uma vez havia sonhado em ser cantora mais era muito tímida e achou melhor não.

Rin cantava com aquela voz linda. Uma vez quase fizera fazer um teste para se tornar cantora, mas ela disse que era muito tímida por isso não poderia cantar. No começo achou bobagem mais agora sabia que ele era o único que poderia ter uma musica só dela para ele. Ela amava cantar e sempre dizia que a voz dela era para ele. Amava saber que era importante na vida dela porque ela também era importante na vida dele já estavam juntos a muito tempo e não sabia como poderiam ficar separados um do outro era como se tivessem tirado uma parte dele. Sentia-se incompleto e vazio. Precisava um motivo para continuar vivendo e se ela saísse da sua vida o seu único motivo seria a vontade de trazê-la de volta para ele. Queria poder estar com ela todo dia. Como fora burro em deixar se levar por um sentimento tão bobo como a culpa. Assim como errara tinha que saber consertar o erro. Iria tela a seu lado e provaria o quanto ele era importante para a sua vida e o quanto ela era importante para a vida dele. Não podia negar que era egocêntrico, mas ela já sabia disso e tentaria se por melhor só para tela melhor e assegurar que estaria sempre ao seu lado.

Já era a noite e tinha se perdido em tanto pensamento. Vira quando ela passou de camisola da cozinha para a sala estava com um livro em mãos. São conseguia ver o nome do livro, pois estava aberto e ela andava lendo. Era uma mania dela principalmente quando não tinha nada para fazer. Ela amava ler, estudar, escrever, cantar, tocar e falar. Nossa como Rin era tagarela. Enquanto ele não falava quase nada ela falava o temo todo como era bom ouvi-la falar. Tomou a decisão que conversaria com ela pela manha já tinha observado o suficiente. Com essa decisão foi para casa descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Amanhecera sentindo muita falta dele, não sabia como conseguia ficar longe dele só que sabia que deveria ficar. Não aceitaria mais velo fazê-la de gato e sapato de esquecesse dela como se não tivesse nenhuma importância. O amava demais e sentia falta de casa. Passou a maior parte da vida dela com ele mesmo que eles nem namorassem ainda. Não tinha como negar a sua importância. Ele era parte dela e por não estar perto dele se sentia incompleta e vazia. O seu maior sonho era ter um filho dele, uma vez pensou que estava grávida só que na verdade era um distúrbio hormonal causado pelo estresse e ma alimentação. Estava enrolando na casam não queria levar era um dia frio com nuvens carregadas e parecia que iria chover o dia inteiro por isso decidira tomar um banho e ir ver quais filmes tinha na casa. Havia todos os clássicos infantis, pois sempre gostara muito de ver filme desde pequena e alguns filmes. Tinha trazido da casa os seus filmes preferidos e comprara alguns novos no meio da viagem quando parou para descansar. Tinha cruzado quase todo Japão para chegar naquela mansão antiga e que sempre carregava boas lembranças. Lembrava de ter conversado com Sesshoumaru sobre ela algumas vezes, sempre pensava em criar seus filhos ali só que sabia que era impossível. Sesshoumaru tinha o seu trabalho e por isso aquela casa seria no máximo o lugar de férias deles. Depois de ter conferido tudo foi ao lado de fora para ver se iria chover naquele momento por que se fosse também deixaria as velas preparadas.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado na cadeira de balanço na casa dela esperando o momento em que ela sairia. Sentiu aquele cheiro de lavanda que tanto gostava ela estava vindo e quando abriu a porta. Disse:

- Você tinha razão esse lugar é lindo.- disse de forma serena sem se virar para olhá-la.

Rin ficou sem reação ele estava ali bem na sua frente a primeira reação que veio na sua mente era abraçá-lo. Depois veio uma vontade de chorar e por fim se lembrando de cada momento de tristeza veio a raiva.

- O que esta fazendo aqui?- perguntou em um misturo de tristeza e raiva.

- Queria conversar. Estava me sentindo sozinho.- disse de forma serena levantando se e olhando para ela.

Rin ficou sem reação ele parecia cansado e esgotado. Estava demonstrando os seus sentimentos e sentiu seu coração amolecer só de ver aqueles olhos brilhantes. Vou a endurecer o coração e disse:

- Seja breve. Logo ira chover e não quero que fique preso aqui.- disse entrando na casa.

Sesshoumaru a seguiu e se acomodou no sofá Rin sentou em uma poltrona a sua frente. Viu que ela estava nervosa o seu coração batia de pressa e suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela começou a brincar com os dedos para poder disfarçar.

- Queria saber como você esta?- disse preocupado.

- Estou bem, agora descanso bastante não era isso que você queria.- disse de forma debochada.

- Sei que errei, mas só fiz isso para o seu bem.- disse de forma serena.

- Você não sabe o que me faz bem.- disse triste.

- Pode não acreditar e eu sei que não tenho demonstrando, mas eu te amo e por isso sei o que é para o seu bem.- disse terno.

- Não Sesshoumaru você não sabe o que é para o meu bem e nem me ama. Porque se me amasse não me deixaria sozinha tantas vezes como você me deixou nesses últimos anos.

- Sei que errei de diversas formas, mas estou disposto a tentar mudar os meus erros só que para isso preciso da sua ajuda. Tem que me mostrar aonde estou errando e como posso mudá-los.- disse já próximo dela.

Rin ficou sem reação ao velo tão perto, não acreditava que ele estava assumindo os seus erros e pedindo ajuda dela. Sempre quisera ouvir isso dele só que na altura do campeonato não sabia se acreditava nele ou não. Sentia verdade em suas palavras, porém estava com medo de decepcionasse de novo. Saiu daqueles pensamentos quando ele segurou seu rosto e disse de forma apaixonada:

- Rin eu te amo. Você faz parte de mim. Não sei viver sem você.

Nesse momento a beijou no começo viu que ela ficou sem reação mais depois o beijou de forma tão apaixonada que demonstrava saudade. Naquele momento Sesshoumaru pode sentir a vida voltando. Sabia que ela tinha medo e ele também tinha mesmo que não assumia. Acabado o beijo Rin ainda continuava com os olhos fechados e Sesshoumaru encostado com o nariz no dela olhando incessante.

- Quero estar com você. Mas não sei em que acreditar não há como dizer que não te amo, pois estaria mentindo. Meu coração pede para tentarmos mais uma vez só que minha mente diz para não continuar com isso que é um erro.- disse levantando-se do sofá e indo em direção a parede de costas para ele.

Sesshoumaru entendia o que ela dizia, mas vela tão vulnerável doía tanto no seu coração. Levantou indo em direção a ela e a abraçou em um abraço terno e acolhedor. A virou em um movimento preciso e quando por fim seus olhos estavam focados no dela disse:

- Sei que nunca mereci você, mas tem algo que você disse que quero que siga agora. Escute sempre seu coração.

Rin sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo só que via sinceridade em seus olhos sem pensarem mais nada o beijou. Sesshoumaru não esperava por aquilo e ficou feliz com a atitude de sua amada como a amava. Decidira esquecer do erro que havia cometido para poder por fim seguir adiante.

Rin sentia-se muito feliz aquele dia estava ótimo assim que reataram Rin e Sesshoumaru foram fazer comida. Como era difícil velo em tal posição. Lembrava como se fosse hoje da primeira vez que ele a viu cozinhar estranhou por ela saber cozinhar e achou aquilo uma coisa sem sentido porem admirado por sua esperteza.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado no chão e apoiado no sofá, Rin estava nos seus braços. Era como eles sempre queriam estar um perto do outro. Assistiam a um filme e comiam pipoca. Agora Rin estava sorrindo de novo e isso alegrava o coração de Sesshoumaru mesmo que ele manter-se aquela mesma cara fechada de sempre. Rin sentia uma alegria e estava louca para poder ficar naquele lugar só com ele por um bom tempo. Mas sabia que ele tinha trabalho e estava feliz por isso também. Tinha a esperança que agora tudo seria diferente.

- O que foi?- perguntou de maneira curiosa.

- Estou pensando que você tem que voltar para o trabalho.

- Não pense nisso agora. Na verdade a outras coisas muito melhores que nos podemos fazer.

Sesshoumaru começou a beijar a sua nunca com beijos suaves e foi descendo a alça da camisola bem devagar fazendo um rastro de beijos. Rin ia enlouquecendo a cada beijo como havia sentido falta dele. Sesshoumaru aos poucos foi a deitando e a beijando de forma apaixonada e selvagem. Tirou a camisola dela enquanto alisava cada parte de seu corpo. Ia descendo a mão e beijando em cada ponto que ela havia percorrido começando pelo peito. Quando a mão chegou a sua intimidade Rin se arqueou para sentir o prazer que aquilo lhe proporcionava. Sesshoumaru calou os seus gemidos com beijos desejosos e selvagens. Com o tempo ocupou o lugar da mão com a boca e Rin se contorcia de um lado para o outro. Fazia tempo que Sesshoumaru não a torturava daquela maneira. Quando Sesshoumaru viu que estava pronta se, pois no meio de suas pernas e investiu de forma calma e tranquila passando a intensifica o ritmo na medida em que ia sentindo prazer. Quando por fim Chegaram ao máximo do prazer se beijaram continuando abraçados ate a respiração de ambos voltar ao normal. Se beijaram mais uma vez e Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo a levando para o quarto aonde fizeram amor quase toda a noite.

Rin acordou sentindo aquele calor do corpo dele. Raramente tinha aquele privilegio e estava tão feliz por poder telo assim tão perto. Sesshoumaru sentiu a respiração dela alterar na forma que demonstrava que já estava acordada deu um sorriso de lado. Quando ela o viu dar o sorriso mais lindo que alguém pode esperar se sentiu exaltante de tanta felicidade.

- Queria acordar assim todos os dias.- disse se espreguiçando.

- Queria nunca é sair daqui.- disse a agarrando e começando a beijá-la.

Fizeram amor mais uma vez naquele começo de tarde.

- Que horas são?- perguntou Rin com ar de cansada.

- 13:19. – disse olhando o relógio do pulso.

- Vamos tomar um banho quero preparar algo para comermos.

Os dois levantaram e seguiram para o banheiro, tomaram um banho quente e gostoso. Vestiram suas roupas e foram de encontro a cozinha.

- O que quer comer?

- Spaghetti.

- Que tal a bolonhesa.

- Pode ser.

Sesshoumaru viu quando ela pegou as coisas para fazer na geladeira e começou a preparar a comida. Gostava de vela fazendo qualquer atividade. Na verdade nem todas, lembrava bem de quando ela sorria para Kohaku aquilo o incomodava todas as vezes. Não entendia como ela podia manter contato com aquele humano medíocre. Metido a conquistador. Só que isso é passado.

Rin percebeu que ele estava distraído e sorriu por velo daquela forma. Ele parecia estar em paz e isso a deixava feliz. Sabia que ele tinha que voltar ao trabalho e tentaria não demonstrar a sua frustração por não poder ficar mais só os dois como sempre deveria ser. Estava disposta a tentar de novo mais não teria forças para poder lidar com mais tormento. Agora pensando bem queria ter um bebe. Só falara sobre isso com Sesshoumaru uma vez e ele disse que no futuro só que o futuro já havia chegado então tava na hora de ela poder ter um bebe que era o seu maior sonho. E ela tinha plena consciência que ele sabia desse fato.

Sesshoumaru viu quando ela sem querer deixou cair a cebola que iria começa a cortar. Ele foi ate ela e a pegou lhe entregando.

- O que você esta pensando?

- Em nada de mais e você?

- Também.

- Então vamos fazer a comida estou morrendo de fome.

- Ta.- disse sorrindo para ele.

Eles comiam na maior calmaria Rin se sentia feliz por isso. Na verdade velos tão bem era a melhor alegria para ela. Sentia-se meia egoísta por querer mais do que aquilo, só que estava na hora de terem um bebe. Só que para isso analisaria para ver se voltariam a ter aquele vida se eles voltassem ela o esqueceria de vez.

Sesshoumaru reparou em como sua esposa estava bonita. Parecia saudável e alegre nada do que era quando ele chegou naquela casa. Queria tela por perto sempre assim alegre e feliz. Odiava vela sofrer principalmente quando a culpa era dele.

- Estava muito bom.- disse de forma serena.

- Que bom fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- Estava pensando sobre agente assistir um filme. O que você acha?

- Tenho bastante filme é só você escolher.

E assim passaram aquele dia um nos braços do outro vendo filme conversando apesar de ser pouco Sesshoumaru sempre foi uma pessoa de poucas palavras e Rin sempre falara demais. Um completava o outro em todas as áreas, enquanto Sesshoumaru era frio e calculista, Rin era carinhosa e impulsiva. As vezes para pessoas carinhosas como ela era ruim viver com pessoas frias era o que sempre diziam para ela mais estava convencida de uma coisa que Jaken lhe dizia Rin trouxera a vida de volta para o senhor Sesshoumaru. Riu com o pensamento.

- O que foi que minha pimenta ta rindo.- disse fazendo cócegas nela enquanto subiam para o quarto.

- Fazia tempo que você não me chamava de pimenta.- disse abafando os risos com a mão.

- Fazia muito tempo que não tínhamos um momento só nosso.

Entraram no quarto e foram tomar banho. Vestiram suas roupas e foram ter sua noite de amor. Eles sabiam que não ficariam muito tempo juntos como estavam tendo por isso aproveitaram o máximo possível.

Ao acordarem de manha Sesshoumaru levantou e fez sua higiene enquanto ela dormia. Preparou o café da manha e pegou no jardim sua flor favorita depois encaminhou-se para o quarto com a bandeja. Estava feliz por poder passar um tempo com ela. Ao chegar no quarto ela estava linda dormindo nos lençóis de seda ela era uma mulher muito bonita e carinhosa estava feliz por poder amar aquela mulher. Ficou observando-a durante um tempo ate que a viu mexer estava acordando ela se espreguiçou e sorriu para ele.

- Ohayo.- ela disse

Ele nada disse só a beijou. E entregou a bandeja do café. Não tinha palavras para expor sua felicidade por isso preferia ficar quieto e transmitir tudo no olhar.

Rin sabia que ele estava feliz mesmo ele não falando ela podia ver isso no seu olhar ficou feliz por ele ter preparado o café ele nunca havia feito isso na verdade ela nem sabia que ele sabia cortar o pão. Com esse pensamento começou a rir.

- O que foi? Você anda rindo muito ultimamente.

- Estou tentando descobrir como você fez para fazer o café? E estou rindo porque estou feliz seu chato. Sempre rabugento.

- Eu não sou rabugento.- disse abraçando e beijando.

- Vamos comer.- ela disse já sabendo aonde aquelas caricias os levariam.

Tomaram café ali mesmo. Depois do café aproveitaram que o tempo estava frio e voltaram para cama Rin estava apoiada nas costas de Sesshoumaru enquanto brincava com as pontas do seu cabelo. Ela queria conversa e decidiu que aquela era uma boa hora, pois ele não estava vendo-a diretamente assim não se retrairia com algumas perguntas que ela queria muito perguntar.

- Sab Sesshy. Você nunca pensou em ter um bebe?

Sesshoumaru por um instante viu todo o seu medo voltar a tona. Não sabia o que havia feito tocar aquele assunto de novo. Mas sabia que aquilo só o machucaria e faria lembrar coisas que vinha tentando esquecer para poderem ser felizes. Sabia que deveria responder se não ela desconfiaria por isso voltou a sua fachada fria de sempre e decidiu responder.

- Algumas vezes.

- Eu andei pensando nisso bastante nesses tempos. Sempre amei crianças e achei que agente poderia voltar e tentar ter um bebe.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu naquele momento ela percebeu que ele estava dormindo então decidiu descansar também um pouquinho. Sesshoumaru sabia que ela acreditaria que ele havia dormido, mas era um meio mais fácil de fugir sem ter que magoá-la mais aquele assunto sempre viria para atormentá-lo. As vezes se perguntava porque não havia conseguido assumir seu erro de cara depois que viu sua besteira. Mas agora não abriria mão dela assim contando toda a verdade visto que Rin já havia dormido levantou para poder pensar um pouco e foi para a cadeira de balanço na varanda.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Estavam abraçados voltando para sua casa Rin estava esperançosa que tudo iria mudar e contava com isso para poder seguir adiante. Estava pensando muito em ter um filho, mas viu que aquele assunto incomodou Sesshoumaru por isso preferiu não tocar mais no assunto. Ela estava adormecida no colo dele e ele sentia a quentura do seu corpo ela tentava enganá-lo e ele sabia só que não conseguia. Ela queria ter um filho só que para ele isso estava fora de cogitação por hora. Só poderia ter um filho quando contasse toda a verdade para ela. Por que errara tanto estava assustado na verdade ate com medo de contar toda a verdade e se mantinha apreensivo só que não da maneira que era antes. Antes ele simples mente a ignorava correndo para o trabalho agora ficava apreensivo, mas sem deixá-la sair do seu lado.

- O que foi amor?- ela pergunta acariciando o seu rosto.

- Estava pensando que tenho trabalho acumulado. Não queria sair de perto de você.- disse mudando o rosto para um sorriso terno.

- Não há problemas podemos almoçar sempre juntos e você leva trabalho a noite para o escritório eu te ajudo para terminar mais rápido.- disse sorrindo.

- Almoçar juntos pode ate ser, mas não estou muito certo sobre você me ajudar no trabalho isso pode te estressar.

- Prometa pelo menos que ira pensar sobre eu te ajudar.- disse com olhar de pedinte.

- Ta. Chegamos Yuuto já esta nos esperando para pegar as malas.- disse saindo do carro e indo direto ao motorista parado em frente a casa.

Entraram de mãos dadas cumprimentando os empregados na verdade quem cumprimentava mesmo era só a Rin. Sesshoumaru só assentia com a cabeça. Subiram para o quarto e tomaram banho juntos estava a noite e sabia que teriam uma manha bem complicada. Rin teria que procurar Sango para pedir seu emprego de volta e Sesshoumaru trabalharia muito para colocar tudo em ordem. Fizeram amor e foram descansar para o ato que ambos amavam fazer nunca tinha preocupação e estresse nem muito menos o cansaço os pararia de praticar algo tão bom como aquela demonstração de amor que era unir os seus corpos os tornando em um só. Rin queria parar de tomar o remédio porem Sesshoumaru a orientou a esperar um tempo ate eles terem uma consulta e tudo voltar a normalidade no trabalho ele teria que decidir muitas coisas por isso precisaria de tempo. Era uma desculpa com um pouco de verdade seria difícil fazê-la esquecer aquela historia.

Sesshoumaru a acordou com um beijo de despedida não poderiam tomar café juntos porem ele deixou um flor e um pacote de jujuba que ela tanto amava na hora de sair. Apos ele partir ela descansou mais meia hora e levantou para tomar um banho amou ver a rosa junto com a jujuba e um bilhete aonde ele pedia para ambos almoçarem juntos e dizia o horário que iria pega-la no trabalho.

Rin chegou no mesmo horário que sempre e foi direto a sala de Sango que se surpreendeu em vê-la. Rin entrou dando um alegre e simples:

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Rin não esperava vela aqui tão cedo parecia tão chateada.- disse se alegrando em ver a amiga e levantando e dando um abraço na mesma.

- Resolvi as coisas e vim ver se a vaga para mim, sabe que nunca abandonaria você. - disse fazendo charminho.

- Essa é a Rin que eu conheço sempre dengosa e consegue tudo o que quer. Claro que tem um lugar para você. Coloquei uma menina em seu lugar e disse que você estava tirando férias assim é só dizer que suas férias acabou. - disse piscando.

- E quando eu retorno?

- Só semana que vem. Hoje ainda é quarta vai se divertir um pouco e resolver os seus problemas.

- Quase todos já estão resolvidos só falta o Sesshoumaru aceitara idéia de ter um filho acho que ele não se sente muito a vontade com a idéia.

- Não liga no começo Miroku só falava em ter um filho depois quando quis inventou uma historia boba só para me fazer adiar um pouco só depois que fui descobrir que era receio de ser pai.

- É pode ser ele se acha sempre uma pessoa ruim pode estar com medo de ser pai, essas coisas acontecem né. Mesmo que seja com o meu Sesshy. Mas ele é sempre tão decidido. Não entendo o que esta acontecendo.

- Não ligue para isso vai para casa descansar e pense que você pode almoçar com o seu amor hoje.

Rin deu um abraço da amiga e foi para casa. Iria pedir para fazerem a comida preferida de Sesshoumaru. Estava pensativa, queria entender porque de ele não querer falar sobre um filho. Para ela um filho significava alegria e união. E ela agora se sentia muito a vontade com Sesshoumaru. Mas ficava muito sozinha por causa do trabalho dele e estava querendo ter um bebe ela já estava com uma idade que ela considerava ótima para ter um bebe e não tinha nenhum problema com o seu corpo, mas decidira fazer todos os exames de novo. Tinha marcado médico para a sexta e tinha marcado um também para Sesshoumaru só que seria no sábado porque ele não estaria trabalhando. Então pediu uma hora com o medico da família. Havia marcado tudo escondido para Sesshoumaru não fugir.

Seu celular estava tocando e Rin correu para atender pois o tinha deixado dentro da bolsa.

- Moshi moshi.

- Moshi moshi Rin. Como você esta? Estive tentando falar com você a tempo e não conseguia. Sesshoumaru disse que você estava viajando.- disse uma Kagome despreocupada.

- Sim andei viajando. Estou bem e você?- disse deitando na cama.

- Estou grávida de cinco meses. – disse super animada.

- Nossa que legal.

-Fiquei tentando te contar no mês inteiro passado só que não consegui por que seu celular dava fora de área ou desligado. Para aonde você foi?

- Para uma casa antiga dos meus pais. Qual foi a reação do Inuyasha?

- Ele não esperava e ficou muito feliz, mas sempre ficava inseguro quando eu dizia sobre um filho. No começo achei que ele não iria gostar muito da idéia, mas quando contei para ele ficou muito bobo.

- Sesshoumaru esta evitando esse assunto, mas estou louca para ter um filho também.- disse meio triste.

- Ih não se preocupa deve ser insegurança também é complicado para um homem pensar em ser pai. Quanto mais o Sesshoumaru que trabalha muito. Ele vai ter que parar de trabalhar para dar mais atenção para vocês e isso pode ser um pouco complicado. Ele trabalha desde novo.

- Espero que seja isso.- disse meio insegura

As duas ficaram conversando sobre os amores da vida delas e também sobre como estava indo o trabalho. Kagome era cunhada de Sesshoumaru e muito amiga de Rin tinham se conhecido na primeira vez que Rin foi conhecer a família de Sesshoumaru na verdade ela só conheceu a mãe e o meio irmão Inuyasha que é marido de Kagome. Foi através dela que conheceu Sango e Miroku. Sesshoumaru era o líder da empresa e cuidava da sede, enquanto Inuyasha cuidava da empresa filial em Londres.

Sesshoumaru chegou e ouviu a voz animada da esposa ela deveria estar conversando com alguém que gostava muito. No mínimo seria Sango ou Kagome. Agora ele lembrará que Kagome estava grávida de cinco meses. Rin iria ficar alegre com aquela noticia, mas ficaria falando para ele sobre aquele assunto e ele não saberia como fugir. Entrou no quarto e deu um sorriso de lado para a esposa. Foi ao banho estava calor naquela época do ano. No meio do banho pode ouvir os passos da sua esposa indo em direção ao banheiro e sorriu pensando em dar um banho quando ela chegasse.

Rin abriu a cortina e viu Sesshoumaru passando as mãos no cabelo embaixo do chuveiro reparou em sua beleza. Ele tinha um corpo muito bonito e de causar inveja em muitos homens. Sesshoumaru virou para ela e olhou e então ela disse:

- Kagome me ligou e disse que estava de cinco meses. Você vai ter um sobrinho. Nossa que lindo. Bem que poderíamos ter o nosso agora também assim os bebes poderiam se ver e brincar bastante já que teriam quase a mesma idade.- disse cheia de emoção.

Sesshoumaru viu a animação dele e aquilo deu um pouco de insegurança queria ter um filho com ela, mas como falaria o que havia acontecido. Ela nunca o perdoaria por ter escondido e ter feito o que havia feito. A amava demais para poder abrir mão dela assim. Nesse pensamento a abraçou de roupa e tudo e colocou-a em baixo do chuveiro. Mesmo com os protestos de Rin ele era mil vezes mais forte e de forma bem calma começou a beijá-la ali mesmo assim eles tomaram banho um juntinho com o outro. Não poderiam fazer amor se não Sesshoumaru atrasaria para o trabalho.

Sesshoumaru já havia colocado sua roupa social e Rin estava secando os cabelos quando falou:

- E ai pensou naquele assunto que eu falei?- disse Rin fazendo mais uma tentativa. Já estava se cansando de tanto tentar.

- Ainda não, mas prometo que irei pensar. Agora estou cheio de trabalho e preciso de almoço.

- Mandei fazer uma comida que você adora.

- Sentir o cheiro assim que cheguei.- disse a abraçando por trás. Viu no olhar de Rin a tristeza por ele estar evitando aquele assunto, mas não poderia ter um filho. Isso só deixaria ele pior do que já se sentia.

Desceram de mãos dadas e comeram tranquilamente Rin falava sobre o emprego e que estava com saudades das crianças enquanto Sesshoumaru a ouvia comendo tranqüilo. Ao termino se despediram e ele foi trabalhar.

Na sexta à noite Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho não tinha visto a esposa. Subiu tomou banho. E foi ate a Kaede perguntar sobre sua esposa. No caminho ouviu a voz dela vindo em sua direção.

- Sesshoumaru.

- Aonde você foi?- ele perguntou depois de beijar a esposa.

- Fui ao medico. Esqueceu. Tinha te avisado.

- Não estava com a cabeça cheia. E como foi no medico?

- Foi ótimo fiz um monte de exames e estou em um ótimo estado para ter um filho.- disse toda animada abraçada nos braços do marido.

- Que bom ver que sua saúde esta boa.- disse no seu tom normal de voz fria e sem sentimento. Mesmo quando ele falava coisas de muito sentimento continuava com aquele mesmo tom de voz e Rin sempre amara esse tom. Mas isso a irritava de vez em quando.

- Vamos comer?-disse Rin tentando não contar que ele teria medico no dia seguinte.

Sesshoumaru vendo que ela escondia algo perguntou:

- O que foi Rin? Você esta me escondendo algo?

- Sim, mas você saberá só amanha.

- Rin não gosto que esconda as coisas de mim.

- Sesshoumaru só amanha. -disse seria para ele não insistir.

Jantaram e antes de dormirem decidiram passear no shopping ali perto. Rin queria ver um filme e Sesshoumaru para não contrariar a esposa decidiu ir. Já fazia tempo que não saiam assim. Ele sabia que isso era importante para a esposa. Andaram de mãos dadas para cima e para baixo no shopping acabaram vendo o filme Lua Nova que sua esposa tanto tinha falado durante aquela semana. E por fim foram para casa super cansados, mas namoraram antes de ir dormir.

Rin havia acordado cedo, mas havia ficado na cama ao abrir os olhos pode ouvir a respiração tão tranqüila de seu marido. Era bom telo dormindo daquele jeito. Ele raramente dormia ate tarde e deveria estar cansado por causa do trabalho e o estresse que foram aqueles últimos dias. Apesar de ele estar tentando dar atenção para ela ao máximo e cuidar da empresa. Sabia que isso deveria estar cansando ele mas gostava de velo a valorizando.

- Já acordada?

- Sim na verdade já algum tempo estava vendo você dormindo. Como sempre lindo.-disse dando um selinho no marido.- estava cansado?

- Não.- disse se levantando para poder tomar banho.- vamos tomar banho?

Rin sabia que aquilo não era uma pergunta e sim uma ordem Sesshoumaru nunca tinha o habito de perguntar algo era mais fácil ele simplesmente ordenar. E Rin na verdade não se importava mais com isso só estar do lado dele já era o suficiente para ela, bem na verdade não era de todo o suficiente, mas era algo que sem duvida gostava que acontecesse. Rin sem pensar duas vezes foi junto com ele. Tomaram banho, fizeram amor e tudo o que tinham direito naquela manha de sábado. Enquanto tomavam café Rin olha o relógio e vê que já era hora do medico chegar. Então decidi contar para Sesshoumaru sobre o medico que logo chegaria.

- Sesshy lembra que eu fui no medico essa semana?-disse dengosa.

- Sim. Foi ontem.

- Sim isso mesmo foi ontem.- disse ainda manhosa.

- Bem é que eu estava escondendo algo lembra?

- Sim. Muito bem então me conte.

Nesse momento a campainha toca e Rin já sabendo quem era sorriu e disse:

- Você vai descobrir agora. É que o medico acabou de chegar. Para poder fazer os exames em você os mesmos que eu fiz sobre bebe.

Ele estava olhando para ela incrédulo sabia que influenciava Rin, mas daquela maneira já era o cumulo só ele fazia esse tipo de coisa e lá ele estava sendo pego de forma tal sem sentido pelas suas próprias manias. A primeira coisa que pensou foi em brigar com esse pensamento perguntou em um momento de raiva.

- O QUE DEU EM VOCE?


	5. Chapter 5

Vou deixar sobre a escolha de vocês é só dizerem querem com 10 ou mais capítulos?

Agradeço a todos os comentário se espero que estejam gostando.

Cap. 5

Rin se assustou com o grito Sesshoumaru nunca havia gritado com ela e aquilo foi um tremendo choque ate para ele.

- Só queria que você fosse ao medico.-disse de cabeça abaixa e triste por ele ter gritado.

Ao ouvir o tom da voz dela se arrependeu naquele exato momento. Nunca havia gritado com Rin e não sabia por que tinha se desesperado tanto. Afinal não queria pensar naquele assunto só que não poderia fugir mais e nem magoar Rin mais do que já era imaginado. Teria que pelo menos discutir sobre o assunto mesmo que isso possa fazer perde-la de vez.

- Rin desça vai atender o medico já estou descendo. -disse em seu tom frio de sempre.

Rin pode ver em seus olhos que ele estava mais calmo e para não discutir decidiu aceitar o que ele havia pedido do jeitinho dele. Rin desceu esperou o medico e sorriu quando Sesshoumaru entrou na sala. Os três conversaram na verdade Rin falava tudo o que queria saber sobre bebes ate que o medico decidiu examinar Sesshoumaru. Fez perguntas sobre sua saúde e depois foram fazer exames na clinica do doutor.

Rin estava mais tranqüila por ele ter feito todos os exames estavam esperando o resultado e ela havia reparado que Sesshoumaru estava muito quieto ele já era quieto normalmente, porém estava pior. Estava quase insuportável ficar ao lado dele. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo ele estava pensando em algo que o fazia ficar sem expressão nenhuma. E Rin o conhecia tão bem que sabia que quando ele ficar sem expressão nenhuma e com os olhos perdidos estava pensando em algo que não o agradava.

Chegaram em casa pois esperariam o medico com o resultado. Ele havia feito testes como esterilidade, compatibilidade de esperma e parede do útero de Rin, sangue e entre outras coisas.

Ele se sentou no sofá e ficou pensativo. Rin havia subido ele não estava falando nada nem respondia com os seus costumeiros sim ou não. Não sabia mais o que fazer decidiu tomar um banho e esperar o medico sabia que ia demorar então iriam almoçar e esperar o médico com os exames. Não sabia por que Sesshoumaru estava tão tenso só que isso estava despertando a sua curiosidade por um momento pensou que ele fosse estéril e isso entristeceu tanto o seu coração. Mas logo tirou isso da cabeça sabia que Sesshoumaru não esconderia algo dessa natureza para ela.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado na sala pensando nas coisas que havia feito no passado. Tentava chegar na melhor decisão aquela que a fizesse mais feliz não a certa é lógico pois essa ele conhecia cor e salteado. Era só ele contar para ela o que havia acontecido sabia que ela nunca o perdoaria por isso achou melhor ficar na sua tentando achar a melhor opção para não fazê-la sofrer. Conhecia Rin desde nova e sabia que quando ela queria uma coisa queria não importa o que fosse.

Um filho era algo que no começo ele temera demais por isso havia feito aquilo. Tinha sido egoísta, pois não havia pensado no que Rin sentiria se descobrisse ou no que ela decidiria se tivesse oportunidade de decidir tão situação. Nesse momento já não sabia mais o que era de total verdade. Hoje em dia queria um filho, mas naquela época não por isso tinha feito o que fez, porém como iria contar para Rin. Não aceitaria perde-la.

A campainha tocou e Kaede abriu a porta para o medico entrar tinham acabado de almoçar e eles foram para o escritório saber o que havia dado nos exames.

- Então Dr. Tomigawa como estou?- perguntou Sesshoumaru no seu tom de sempre.

- Você esta ótimo. Para a sua idade mesmo você sendo um Youkai está bom demais e apto para ter um filho. Agora só basta vocês relaxarem. Tenho certeza que iram conseguir e será um lindo meio youkai.

Sorrindo Rin se despediu do medico e foi de encontro com Sesshoumaru esse continuava pensativo e tomou uma decisão.

- Rin.- chamou enquanto ela passava.

- Sim.

- Por que você quer tanto ter um filho?

Rin ouvindo a perguntar sentou-se ao seu lado e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Não sou um Youkai Sesshy. Não demorarei para morrer.

- Você sabe que posso transformá-la.

- Não quero que me transforme agora. Quero ter um ou dois filhos antes.

- Isso não influenciara na concepção deles.

- Você sabe que não posso confiar e não confio que essa transformação não vá atingir nossos filhos.

- Izayo ficou estéril depois da transformação.

- Mas Kagome não.

- Prefiro não arriscar.

- Está bom, mas continue.

- Então não me interrompa. Eu quero ter um filho, pois me sinto sozinha com você trabalhando e sempre quis ter um fruto do nosso amor. Sentiria-me realizada tendo algo que era parte minha e sua é importante demais para mim isso.

- Entendo, então, pois bem iremos ter esse bebe.

- Jura.- disse ela levantando a cabeça e pulando em cima dele. Estava super alegre com á noticia. Nesse mesmo instante passou um pensamento e ela disse – então poderemos tentar agora.

Sorriu para o que a esposa tinha dito e a beijou com ternura tornando aquilo em urgência. Era bom vela feliz daquele jeito. Namoraram a tarde inteira ate o telefone de Sesshoumaru começara tocar e ele veio trazendo uma novidade para Rin.

- Rin. Sango ligou pedindo para que você fosse na festa de aniversario das gêmeas.

- Nossa Sesshy havia esquecido completamente. Vamos nos aprontar?

Rin colocou um vestido azul claro, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, pois estava calor e colocou uma sandália alta. Sesshoumaru vestia uma calça Jeans preta com uma blusa branca com um dragão preto na costa. Chegaram na casa de Sango e Miroku as 20h as crianças corriam de um lado para o outro e estava uma típica festa animada de criança. Rin sorriu ao avistar seus amigos.

- Bom velos. - disse Sango abraçando Rin e sorrindo para Sesshoumaru.

- Digo o mesmo.- disse o esposo de Sango Miroku super animado. Indo para abraçar Rin que Sesshoumaru já entrou na frente para ele não tocar.

- Sesshy.- disse Rin indignada pela falta de educação do marido.

- Não posso dar mole com esse pervertido.

- Pode deixar eu própria dou um jeito nele.- disse Sango sorrindo já acostumada com aquela sena.

- Cadê Miki e Miyuki?- perguntou Rin com dois presentes na mão.

- Estão por ai sabe como é elas puxaram a mãe.- disse Miroku abraçando a esposa por trás.

- Eu sou santa perto de você. Rin tenho uma novidade para te contar. Estou grávida de dois meses descobri essa manha ao sentir um enjôo e ir ao medico.

- Nossa que legal! Vamos sentar para conversar?- disse Rin abraçando a amiga.

Os quatro sentaram na mesa especial para conversar sobre as novidades e Sesshoumaru e Miroku falavam sobre o trabalho na empresa. Miroku cuidava de um setor da empresa de Sesshoumaru ele era responsável pela parte de humanas, já que Sesshoumaru era mais frio e reservado.

Quando chegaram em casa Sesshoumaru estava muito cansado e decidiu ir descansar porem Rin como estava muito empolgada por ele ter aceitado ter um bebe tinha outros planos para aquela noite. Entrou no banheiro ligou o chuveiro e só de rob aberto foi buscar o marido para tomar banho junto com ela.

Sesshoumaru estava dentado na cama e pode ouvir o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta olhou para sua esposa e ouviu quando ela disse:

- Não vai vir tomar banho comigo?- disse com aquela voz que ele nunca resistia.

Fizeram amor gostoso em baixo do chuveiro e voltaram para cama. Rin saiu primeiro do banho para poder colocara camisola que o marido mais gostava estava feliz por estarem indo tão bem. Quando Sesshoumaru chegou ao quarto pode vela passando hidratante no corpo todo. Viu como sua esposa era bonita e sem pensar duas vezes foi em direção dela.

/ Hentai /

Rin estava encostada na cadeira e passava hidratante nos pés quando foi surpreendida por beijos no pescoço. Como seu esposo era bonito e atencioso. Foi se perdendo naqueles beijos e nem sentiu no momento em que ele a pegou no colo. Sá viu quando ele a deitou na cama já beijando sua boca. Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso ainda beijando os seus lábios não podia negar que Rin nunca negara fogo e se sentia admirado como sua esposa se entregava sem medo. No momento em que faziam amor era o momento em que mais ela conseguia tocar seu intimo.

Rin sentiu o sorriso e com uma empolgação começou a alisar o corpo dele. Gostava de tocá-lo começou acariciando a nuca e foi descendo passando a mão naquelas costas largas e alisando cada parte dos músculos dos deus braços. Sesshoumaru foi descendo a mão enquanto beijava tinha uma esposa com o corpo muito bonito. Não era gorda e nem muito magra mas não era uma mulher toda gostosa como se vê essas mulheres tendo corpo demais era simplesmente perfeita para ele se encaixava na facha de mulheres tendo um corpo magro mais proporcionais em todas as áreas.

Voltou a beijar o pescoço da esposa e capturou um beijo em quanto suas mãos foram alcançando a intimidade dela a tomou e beijou ate saber que estaria pronta para recebê-lo não que ela não estaria pronta sempre quando a tocava sentia que ela estava pronta para ele porem por ser muito forte tinha medo de machucá-la. Quando em fim estava preparada ele encaixou-se entre suas pernas e penetrou levemente tentando controlar o instinto selvagem que tinha.

Rin contorcia-se de prazer pelas sensações maravilhosas que invadiam o seu corpo sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha que se controlar mais muitas vezes queria que ele não controlasse. Sesshoumaru sem perceber começou a se descontrolar e indo mais rápido sempre mais rápido a virou em movimento rápidos e colocou a por cima. Rin tomou conta do ritmo transformando o contato o mais intimo e romântico possível. Quando em fim os dois chegaram ao êxtase. Rin caiu ofegante sobre Sesshoumaru que sorriu e começou a acariciar a cabeça da esposa. Dormiram abraçados daquela mesma forma.

/ fim do hentai /

Na manha seguinte Rin acordou sentindo aqueles braços fortes em sua volta. Sorriu e disse para o marido que a olhava prontamente.

- Não quero levantar da cama.- disse com sua voz dengosa.

- Hoje é domingo pode dormir ate mais tarde.

Rin voltou a dormir enquanto Sesshoumaru olhava a esposa. Decidiu se levantar depois de um tempo. E foi comer algo. Passaram o dia tranquilo e aquela semana tranqüilas. Rin voltou a trabalhar no outro dia e tinha uma nova ajudante que era a professora que havia a substituído.

Já havia se passado três semanas e Rin estava super feliz com a vida que tinha estava empolgada e quando entrou na sala dos professores sentiu um mal estar e desmaio. Sesshoumaru foi correndo para o hospital e ficou um pouco nervoso por não ter noticias da esposa. Mesmo assim não deixou transparecer o seu nervosismo. O medico o chamou para conversar com Rin o dizendo que ela contaria o que tinha acontecido, Sesshoumaru pode ver que a voz do medico não era uma das melhores parecia com medo. Entrou na sala e ouviu a esposa encostada na cabeceira da cama em dois travisseiros.

- Sesshoumaru tenho que lhe fazer uma pergunta? O que aconteceu a no primeiro ano do nosso casamento?

Sesshoumaru ficou sem reação não sabia o que dizer. Como poderia contar para ela o que tinha acontecido naquela vez que ela tinha passado mal. Fugia desse assunto e esse era o maior motivo pelo qual não queria ter filho, foi o seu maior erro e sabia aquela era a hora de contar o que havia acontecido. Só que não queria contar naquele lugar, um hospital não era lugar para dar tal noticia.

- O médico disse que isso que eu tive hoje foi pelo o que aconteceu naquele dia que passei mal e você disse que eu estava bem. O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru? O que você vem me escondendo a tanto tempo?- disse visivelmente nervosa.

- Vamos te contarei em casa é a única forma de dizer sobre o que mais me dói em minha vida.

Rin seguiu o esposo, porém estava desesperada como Sesshoumaru poderia ter mentido para ela. O que ele havia feito de tão grave que fosse preciso esperar ate chegarem casa para contar. Já via que ia ser uma conversa angustiante. Por isso estava tentando se acalmar. Ao entrar no quarto Rin não esperou mais e perguntou:

- O que você esta me escondendo Sesshoumaru Taishou?

No próximo capitulo todos saberam o grande segredo do Sesshy.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

- Rin foi um erro, mas naquele momento isso parecia o mais certo. Estava com medo de te perder e ter que dividir você não era algo que eu queria estávamos casados a pouco tempo e naquele momento iria só atrapalhar.- disse palavra por palavra em seu tom frio e Rin pode detectar que ele estava angustiado.

- Fale Sesshoumaru o que você fez?

- Naquele dia você havia passado mal e eu fiquei preocupado porque nunca havia te visto tão mal. Quando cheguei ao hospital sem ter nenhuma noticia sua fui ficando muito preocupado. Naquela tarde enquanto você dormia o medico veio falar comigo.

/- Sesshoumaru Rin esta grávida de três semanas. E esta anêmica por que não come direito.

- Um filho. Quero que o tire doutor.

E assim o medico fez. Deu umas ervas medicinas que a fez ter um aborto espontâneo e Sesshoumaru disse para Rin que ela estava bem apenas um pouco cansada./

- Naquele momento eu achei que era o melhor a ser feito tinha medo de dividi-la com mais alguém e não via um filho como a coisa mais preciosa do mundo como vejo agora.

Rin ouvia cada palavra incrédula como Sesshoumaru podia ter feito isso com ela. Um filho era o seu maior sonho e ele havia matado o primeiro filho que ela poderia ter feito. Estava decepcionada e triste. Como uma explosão de raiva disse:

- QUERO QUE VA EMBORA AGORA. VOCE É UM MOSTRO. COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO. NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS. APARTIR DE HOJE SESSHOUMARU TAISHOU NUNCA EXISTIU NA MINHA VIDA VOCE ENTENDEU. SUA ABERRAÇÃO DA NATUREZA.- disse Rin aos berros deixando todas as suas lagrimas saírem e caindo ao chão para chorar.

Naquele momento aquelas palavras não o ofenderam, pois sabia que tinha errado. Mas cada lágrima dela doía nele mais do que a própria culpa que sentia. Queria poder abraçá-la e dizer que estava tudo bem que ele nunca a deixaria sofrer daquela maneira. Tentou tocá-la para poder senti-la perto de si.

- NÃO TOQUE EM MIM. FIQUE LONGE DE MIM. SAIA SEU MOSTRO.

- Não posso Rin você esta grávida de gêmeos e quero cuidar dos meus filhos.

Naquele momento Rin sentia um vazio muito grande pela perda do filho que nunca teve e teria a oportunidade de ver nascer e de Sesshoumaru que nunca mais poderia ter. Só que ao ouvir aquelas palavras sentiu uma animação voltando dentro de sua alma.

- Como você sabe?- disse em um fio de voz.

- Ouvi o coração de vocês batendo nessa manha e queria te contar só depois quando fossemos dormir mais a noite.

Rin mesmo com aquela noticia feliz não mudou de opinião e disse mais calma:

- Quero que saia da minha casa. Minha casa o que é que eu estou falando. Essa casa é sua simplesmente eu devo sair já que tudo aqui é moldado ao seu gosto.

Pela segunda vez ele sentia a sensação de perda Rin estava arrumando as malas e por mais que falasse que queria ficar com ela e os bebes. Ela não o ouvia fingia que ele nem estava ali. Sabia que não poderia vela partir isso seria doloroso demais foi para seu escritório e ficou lá tentando não ceder a vontade que tinha de obrigá-la a ficar em casa. Ouviu o carro sair de sua casa e a única coisa que pode fazer é se afundar mais nos sentimentos de perda que sentia.

* * *

Rin sentasse perdida primeiramente decidiu ir para a casa de Sango depois viu que não seria a uma boa idéia não queria atrapalhar o casal. Foi para um hotel perto do colégio em que trabalhava. Ao chegar ficou no quarto 201 não gostava de andar de elevador por isso preferia sempre os lugares mais baixos como Sesshoumaru gostava de luxo sempre ficavam em coberturas. Como Sesshoumaru manda em sua vida. Tudo ele comandava e decidia o que era melhor para ela, porem dessa vez isso não voltaria mais a acontecer. Não tinha como esconder sua tristeza agora que a raiva estava passando se sentiu só e ao entrar no quarto despencou ao chão depois de tanto chorar.

Enquanto isso Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro sem saber quais argumentos usaria para poder a mulher de volta. Queria tela por perto mesmo que para isso tivesse que seguir tudo o que ela mandasse se pelo menos tivesse ela e sou futuro filho perto já seria o suficiente. Já sentia-se culpado demais pela morte que ele causara no outro bebe. Naquela época achava que era o melhor a fazer estavam casados a pouco tempo e um filho só estragaria a carreira de Rin e ele não teria tempo para dar a ela e o bebe. Como foi um idiota em ser tão egoísta agora pagava pelo erro que tinha cometido. Na verdade a melhor coisa que tinha a ser feito é não atormentar Rin o que ela dissera é verdade ele era um monstro sem sentimentos e por isso não merecia ter o amor dela muito menos daquela pequena vida que crescia dentro dela. Sentia muita dor em não poder ouvir o coração do bebe nascendo. Tinha ouvido poucas vezes mas já sentia como se o bebe fizesse parte dele. A cada Tum Tum (eu sei é ridículo, mas para mim coração bate assim. rsrsrsrs) podia sentir em si mesmo. Será que isso significava ser pai. Sesshoumaru decidira não procurá-la tentaria conversar com ela porem era só para poder falar do filho por que não a merecia de volta.

Rin já estava mais calma e por isso decidiu ligar para contar a Kagome o que havia acontecido nesse momento seria bom ter uma amiga para quem desabafar. Depois ligaria para Sango e contaria também sobre tal desastre ocorrido. Pegou o celular e viu que tinha uma ligação perdida viu que era de Sesshoumaru. Sentiu dor mas o esqueceria. Discou o numero de Kagome e quando a amiga atendeu mal conseguiu falar. Começou a chorar profundamente e Kagome na mesma hora reconheceu de quem era o choro. Quando Rin por fim ficou mais calma retornou a ligação a Kagome e contou tudo que havia acontecido. Parecia estar tirando um peso das costas. Depois de uma boa conversa com a amiga ligou para Sango e explicou o que havia acontecido ganhando uma semana de folga só que não aceitou porque precisava ocupar sua cabeça. Estava se sentindo exausta e tomou um banho para relaxar e em seguida fora dormir.

Sesshoumaru não dormiu aquela noite. Pensando em como pudera ter errado tanto. Nunca tinha visto Rin tão magoada viu no olhar dela sua tristeza e angustia e aquilo o angustiava sentia-se um monstro e na verdade era mesmo como assim dizia. Não queria saber de trabalho e nem de comida. Só queria estar ali na dele. Sem ninguém para perturbar. Estava só como não queria mais estar depois que conhecera Rin. Rin. Era sempre Rin. Ela era o seu problema naquele exato momento e também a solução. Como poderia viver sem aquele sorriso. Só que agora já era tarde demais pensava em seu interior. Como poderia ter se tornado um monstro daquele jeito.

* * *

**É gente parece que ate em fim vocês descobriram a verade....**

**Ate agora nem eu sabia como pude colocá-lo tão mal....**

**Agora ele vai ter que suar para conquistar a Rin em....**

**Pode deixar gente não vou mais ficar fazendo suspense.... rsrsrsrsrsrs**

**Fiz esse capitulo ate pequeno para nao demorar muito e vcs nao ficarem esperando.....**

**O proximo vai demorar um pouquinho vou me mudar essa semana ainda tenho que arrumar a mudança....**

**Agradeço a todos os reviews... muito obrigado pessoal....**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

Já fazia três meses que Sesshoumaru ligara para o vice presidente da empresa Jaken dizendo que estava afastado devido a uma doença. Mas na verdade ele não tinha razão para viver. Não dormia, comia e nem falava mais. Varias vezes Kaede batia na porta e ele não atendia tinha dado férias para ela quando Rin fora embora, mas ela como sempre teimosa queria cuidar dele. Olhava pela janela a arvore de sakuras com as folhas ao chão. Tinha despedido todos os empregados na verdade queria morrer na solidão e por isso já tinha feito o seu testamento deixando sua parte na empresa e tudo o que tinha para Rin e seus filhos. Como gostaria de conhecê-los. Mas quem ele era mesmo? Um monstro e monstros não tinham direito de serem pais.

Rin não ouvira mais falar de Sesshoumaru, por certo lado era um alivio, porém por outro não podia dizer que estava feliz sentia a falta dele e mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia perdoá-lo pelo que fez ainda sentia necessidade de senti-lo por perto. Estava trabalhando normalmente sempre quando entrava em sala via aquelas crianças que alegravam a sua vida e a fazia esquecer o sofrimento que havia passado. Era uma sexta feira e estava cansada de mais um dia de aula, de repente o seu celular começa a tocar. Reconheceu o numero do medico e ficou preocupada, pois já era tarde ia fazer 22h.

- Moshi moshi.

- Rin preciso de você aqui no hospital.

- O que aconteceu doutor?

- Sesshoumaru tentou se matar.

Aquela noticia deixou Rin com o coração na mão. Nunca pensaria que Sesshoumaru poderia um dia tentar acabar com a própria vida. Sem dizer mais nada pegou sua bolsa e foi direto para o hospital nem ligava se estava com roupa de casa mesmo.

Ao chegar foi de encontro ao medico e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu doutor?

- Ele cortou os próprios pulsos e se envenenou. Não consegui entrar em contato com Inuyasha por isso te procurei.

Rin quando ouviu aquelas palavras sentiu um aperto muito forte no coração. Poderia estar muito magoada com o que Sesshoumaru fizera no passado porem não queria que ele morresse.

- Entendo.

- Rin desde quando vocês se separam ele não trabalha mais, não come e nem dorme. Nesse momento ele esta dormindo enquanto esta no soro. Quer velo?

Rin hesitou. Mas viu que se ele estivesse dormindo não teria problema. Ao entrar no quarto viu os pulsos enfaixados e uma escalpe na veia da mão aonde levava o soro. Nem parecia aquele homem forte e viril que ela conhecia desde pequena e que se apaixonara perdidamente. Sentiu um pouco de culpa por velo naquele estado. Estava pálido com os lábios rachados e sem cor, com a barba grande e o cabelo bagunçado. Não tinha mais aquele perfume gostoso que ela sempre sentia porem tinha o cheiro de quando ele voltava da academia que era um cheiro másculo não fedia era aquele suor contagiante e envolvente. Aproximou depois que o medico saiu. Sentou-se na poltrona do lado da cama e passou a mão nos pulsos enfaixados de leve. Sentiu-se culpada ela o amava e sabia que ele era cheio de defeito viu que o deixar era o melhor naquela situação só não esperava uma atitude tão contra a sua forma de pensar. Sesshoumaru nunca havia pensado em se matar pelo menos isso ele demonstrava ate em seu olhar. Preferia matar alguém a se matar. Rin sentiu seu estomago embrulhar um pouco e sabia que era da gravidez ela já estava com quatro meses e por ser gêmeos já estava com uma barriga maior que o normal sentiu os bebes remexendo por fim colocou a mão de Sesshoumaru em cima de sua barriga pelo menos aquele carinho ele poderia ter enquanto estava dormindo. Sentiu os bebes se acalmando será que eles sabiam que aquele era o pai deles. Nem ela poderia saber se eles já sabiam por instinto. Colocou a mão de Sesshoumaru de volta aonde estava e acabou cochilando na poltrona.

Ela estava ali sentada ao lado dele, pode ouvir os três corações batendo e o maravilhoso cheiro de sakuras de sua amada. Ela estava dormindo e os bebes mexendo sem parar. Abriu os olhos e a viu dormindo tranquilamente como é bom tela perto de novo, mas ele não merecia isso. Reparou que ela segurava sua mão e sorriu com isso. Ele nem acreditava no que fizera tinha tentado se matar. Pensou por um estante "sou um monstro. Como pude fazer tamanha burrice no passado. A perdi e agora não tenho motivos para viver, tenho que morrer para poder quem sabe assim curar a dor de perdê-la para sempre. Mesmo ela estando aqui do meu lado sei que não aceitara voltar então quando sair daqui vou para um lugar bem longe aonde ninguém vera eu morrer."

Foi tirado dos seus devaneios na hora em que a respiração dela alterou pode vela ficar branca e com medo. Começou a acariciar a sua barriga pode sentir a respiração dela voltando ao normal e só então olhou para os olhos dela e disse:

- Você esta bem?

- Sim foi só o enjôo matinal. Mas agora já melhorou.

- Que bom.- suspirou aliviado.

Continuou a acariciar a barrigona dela. E ela parecia estar se sentindo muito melhor com aquelas caricias. Foi feito um silencio incomodo entre os dois.

- Sinto muito.- Sesshoumaru disse tentando conter a tristeza que sentia.

- Por que fez isso? – disse sem encará-lo.

- Não quero que você se preocupe comigo então, por favor, esquece isso e vai para casa descansar não mereço que você perca o seu tempo cuidando de mim.

- Eu não estou preocupada. Só não consigo entender o motivo de você ter feito isso.

- Rin, por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que estão sendo para mim. Sinto a sua falta e já faz três meses que estou morto.

- Sesshoumaru.- disse olhando para baixo.

Ele em um impulso segurou a mão dela e disse:

- Eu não sei viver sem você principalmente agora que esta esperando filhos meus. Eu estraguei tudo e por isso não quero que você se preocupe comigo. Preciso saber que você esta bem e por isso quero que vá para casa e descanse deve estar dolorida por ter dormido nessa poltrona.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Rin olhou nos olhos dele tentava não olhar para ele tinha medo de ver toda à tristeza que ela sentia no olhar dele. Pelo o que ele fez pode perceber que ele estava arrependido só que a tinha magoado muito e por isso seria muito difícil perdoá-lo. Mas não gostava de velo naquele estado, ainda o amava e não poderia fingir que não gostava dele. Ele esteve com ela sempre e não poderia fingir que não era importante nessa altura do campeonato. Não sentia raiva dele na verdade sentia-se muito triste e magoada. Toda a raiva que sentiu por ele no momento em que ele contou o que tinha feito desapareceu no primeiro mês e agora só queria ficar na dela.

Ela estava encarando Sesshoumaru durante tanto tempo. Ele não sabia o que dizer podia enxergar a dor que ela sentia e se sentiu tão culpado que disse:

- Não olhe para mim. Sou um monstro Rin. Não mereço que você me olhe. Viva Rin e não deixe mais ninguém te fazer mal ta bom.- virou de costa para ela, não agüentaria ficar vendo-a sem tocá-la aquilo era muito doloroso. Só voltou a olhar quando ouviu a porta sendo fechada de leve.

Rin andava pelo corredor sem saber o que fazer pode sentir a tristeza dele tão forte que a cada palavra o seu corpo estremecia. Queria o bem dele, mas não poderia perdoar o que ele havia feito. Hoje em dia ela estaria com um filho se ele não tivesse errado tão gravemente daquela maneira. Soltou um suspiro e foi em direção ao medico da família. Bateu na porta e esperou o doutor falar entre ao ouvir entrou dizendo:

- Bom dia doutor.

- Oi Rin ele acordou?

- Sim. Como ele estar doutor?

- Preciso analisá-lo agora de manha. Mas sei que ele vai ter que passar mais um tempo no hospital. Tivemos que costurar o corte nos pulsos e fazer uma drenagem no estomago dele. Tivemos sorte que não era um veneno injetável se não com certeza ele não estaria mais entre nós. Só que ouve um problema um pouco de veneno acabou entrando na corrente sanguínea por isso ele ficara de repouso durante um bom tempo. Não é algo que pode levá-lo a morte, mas isso o deixara muito fraco. Ele ira precisar de alguém para poder ficar perto dele tenho medo dele tentar de novo. Enquanto ele estiver no hospital poderei ficar de olho, mas depois que sair ficara difícil Inuyasha e Jaken estão cuidando das empresas. Já liguei para avisar e eles cuidaram de tudo. Não quero que você se preocupe Rin.

- É um pouco difícil não se preocupar ele é tudo que eu tenho mesmo cheio de erro devo muito a ele. Mas agora tenho outro motivo para viver e são os meus filhos.- disse se levantando para sair.

- Voce vira velo amanha?

- Não sei ainda tenho que pensar sobre isso.- e saiu da sala fechando a porta.

Sesshoumaru continuava calado olhando para a parede queria tanto tela por perto e tinha a expulsado do quarto como poderia ser tão burro. Estava confuso sabia que tinha errado e por isso tinha a expulsado daquele jeito, mas seu coração dizia que queria ela por perto para sempre. No fim chegou a conclusão que era um tolo e monstro o melhor era ela não chegar mais perto dele definitivamente. A porta se abriu e teve esperança de que fosse ela se viro devagar e viu uma enfermeira que trocou o soro e perguntou se queria comer. Como ele não respondeu nada ela saiu de novo. Sesshoumaru ficou ali naquele estado lastimável.

Rin havia chegado em casa estava cansada e sentindo seu corpo dolorido por ter dormido na poltrona. Relaxou na banheira durante um bom tempo e depois decidiu ligar para Kagome queria conversar um pouco. Deitada na cama puxou o telefone sem fia e discou o numero da amiga.

- Moshi moshi. – pode ouvir a amiga dizer.

- Ka.

- Rin que bom falar com você como esta?

- Arrasada. O Sesshoumaru tentou se matar ontem a noite.

- Não fique assim eu sei o que aconteceu Inuyasha me contou essa manha. Não é culpa sua Rin. Então não fique triste ta bom.

- É impossível não ficar triste Ka. Sei que o que ele fez foi desumano, mas ainda o amo. Depois que meus pais morreram ele se tornou a minha família lembra, estaria sendo hipócrita se fingisse não ligar para ele.

- Rin Sesshoumaru é meu cunhado e gosto dele. Só que tenho que assumir que ele passou dos limites com você. Nem um ser humano seria capaz de fazer o que ele fez e agora só esta sofrendo pelos próprios erros.

- Ka sei que ele errou e não posso perdoá-lo, mas ninguém pode tirar sua vida por causa de um erro do passado. Agora estou grávida e poderei ter o filho que não pude ter a felicidade de ter.

- Rin esse foi o melhor jeito que ele achou para se punir. Nós não podemos fazer nada para fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Então por favor deixe o no canto dele Inuyasha tentara resolver tudo ta bom. Se você continuar assim acabara prejudicando a sua saúde e a dos bebes.

- Falar em bebes como esta o seu bebe?

- Esta bem. Agora já estou com nove meses e o bebe estar tão grande ele se meche muito sabe como é. Pode nascer a qualquer momento e é levado que nem o pai.

- Mentira acho que puxou a mãe. Rsrsrs

- O medico disse por ser um filho de um hanyo a gravidez é mais complicada imagino a sua que são gêmeos e de youkai deve estar passando o maior estresse.

- Na verdade eu estou bem. Sinto muito enjôo e eles não param nem um minuto por isso acho que vou pedir despensa do trabalho para poder ficar em casa. O medico disse que agora começaria o estagio ruim. Por que eles já estão com quatro meses e me cansam mais.

- Que bom que você vai ser sensata e ficara em casa descansando.

- Ka se você já esta para ter o bebe como Inuyasha poderá cuidar de Sesshoumaru?Ele precisa cuidar de você primeiro.

- É eu sei que um caso é complicado por isso pediu para o medico segura-lo mais tempo no hospital ate nascer o meu bebe. Depois eu poderei viajar e iremos para ai.

- Ka você vai precisar de no mínimo dois meses de resguardo como assim vai vir para cá. Esta maluca.

- Rin Inuyasha não pode deixar o irmão sozinho.

- Ele não estará sozinho vou esta aqui e posso ajudá-lo.

- Nem pensar mocinha. Não vou deixar você cuidar dele e sei que ele não vai deixar. Você precisa se cuidar isso sim. Queria poder perdoar tão fácil como você.

- Não se iluda Kagome eu não o perdoei. Só não quero velo como o vi. Ele estava horrível não fazia nem a barba estava muito mal. Parecia sofrer mais do que eu.

- Esse é o preço que ele precisa pagar então, por favor, o deixe quieto. Ele ficaria pior se você decidisse cuidar dele. Você sabe disso.

- Não quero cuida dele Kagome só quero velo bem outra vez. Tenho que desligar vou dormir um pouco. Bom dia Ka.

- Bom dia Rin.

Rin não podia dizer que havia o perdoado só que não desejaria a morte para ninguém. Por isso queria poder cuidar dele. Na verdade sentia tanta falta dele que gostaria de poder ficar perto de quem amava. Mesmo sabendo que isso era humilhação demais pelo que tinha feito a ela. Suspirou e acabou pegando no sono.

Já era de tarde e o medico passou no quarto de Sesshoumaru para examiná-lo.

- Como se sente Sesshoumaru?

- Morto.

- Não adiante se culpar. O que foi já esta feito. Aquela gravidez dela era de risco. Você sabia disso. Você acha que se não fosse por esse motivo eu teria feito as ervas para ela.

- Mas eu pedi para tira-lo não só por causa disso doutor na verdade tinha ciúmes dela e não queria dividi-la. Isso é desumano como poderei me perdoar. Me deixe só não quero ver ninguém. E eu não quero mais que Rin entre por essas porta entendeu.

- Teimoso como sempre. Mas vou ter que te examinar.

O examinou e saiu da sala dando um sedativo ele precisava muito dormir. Já tinha tomado muito soro agora tinha que deixar o corpo quieto para poder se manter bem.

**_

* * *

_**

**_E ai pessoal espero que estejam gostando da fic......_**

**_E quando o amor é verdadeiro perdoa ate o impossível...._**

**_Obrigado pelos reviews_**


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

Rin tinha acordado aquela manha e decidiu que precisaria falar com Sango e então ligou para a amiga disse o que estava acontecendo e pediu para que ela pudesse adiantar a licença dela. Sango como era muito amiga de Rin decidiu fazer isso por ela. Mas não escondeu que ficou chocada com tudo que havia acontecido. Era domingo e Sesshoumaru estava no hospital desde sexta a noite. Tinha saído cedo lá no sábado e agora queria velo de novo mesmo sabendo que ele poderia ser grosso por estar se culpando pelo o que aconteceu e na verdade ele era o culpado, mas não poderia culpá-lo ele estava muito ruim para ela fazer isso com ele. Não havia o perdoado isso era com o tempo só que ela não era desumana e ele esteve tanto tempo com ela que seria muita maldade simplesmente ficar tacando o erro dele na cara quando ele mais precisava.

Tomou um banho e colocou um vestido bem leve estava calor e isso não ajudava muito no estado em que se encontrava ela sentia seus sentimentos a flor da pele e tudo a magoava assim também como estava esquecendo-se das coisas fácil. Tinha se vestido o mais simples possível para que Sesshoumaru não pensasse que ela havia o perdoado e que queria ficar bonita para ele como isso poderia ser verdade com tudo o que ele havia feito. Tentando esquecer essa tristeza saiu em direção ao hospital. Ao chegar foi direto ao medico e não gostou da expressão dele. Ele parecia incomodado ou preocupado com algo.

- Bom dia doutor tudo bem?- perguntou meio receosa.

- Bom dia Rin. Tudo bem e você?

- Também. Como esta Sesshoumaru?

- Esta bem melhor creio que daqui a pouco tempo poderá voltar para casa fizemos uma transfusão de sangue para recompor o sangue enfraquecido dele. Mas sei que você não vai gostar do que eu tenho para lhe dizer.

- O que ele já aprontou dessa vez?

- Bem. Ele não quer ver ninguém. Recusa-se a atender as enfermeiras e principalmente o pessoal da família.

- Bem a cara dele. Ele ainda esta muito triste?

- Esta com uma depressão muito forte. E se culpando sem parar. Rin queria pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu no passado.

- Não gosto de falar nesse assunto. Mas aceito sim. Queria só saber o que levou a ter que fazer aquilo?

- Esta bem. Voltaremos a falar de Sesshoumaru. Ele deixou bem claro que não quer receber ninguém principalmente você.

- Sempre teimoso às vezes não sei como lidar com ele. Vou lá vê-lo.- disse levantando-se.

- Já que você quer tentar.

Rin andou pelo hospital chegando no quarto de Sesshoumaru. Respirou fundo, pois sabia que no mínimo iriam discutir. Sempre esteve com ele e sabia que não poderia ficar longe. Quanto mais em uma situação tão complicada. Ele nunca ficava doente e levava a vida sempre o colocando em primeiro lugar. Dava importância demais para a sua vida e o que ele era. O fato de ter tentado se matar só levava a ela ver a noção do sofrimento dele por aquele erro que era cruel e desumano. Estava disposta a perdoá-lo sabia que aquele filho ela nunca mais poderia ter só que em compensação tinha exatamente dois filhos ali naquele momento em sua barriga isso a deixava radiante. Suspirou mais uma vez e entrou na sala. Sesshoumaru estava deitado virado para a parede parecia estar dormindo, pois tinha uma respiração mais tranqüila. Só que por fim ela ouviu sua voz.

- Já disse para não me perturbarem.- disse com sua voz gélida virando para ela.

Seu coração encheu de alegria ela estava linda e com um barrigão. Ficou sem palavras ao vela a amava sem duvida a amava. Naquele momento o que mais queria fazer era passar as mãos em seu rosto e abraçá-la com toda a fúria da saudade que sentia. Mas agora era tarde demais lembrando-se porque era tarde tornou os olhos em fúria e disse ríspido.

- O que faz aqui. Já avisei que não quero ver ninguém.- disse gélido.

- Vim ver como estava.- disse dando sinal de sua irritação.

- Estou bem agora já pode ir.- disse tentando não demonstrar como era difícil falar com ela.

Rin se aproximou e sentou-se na cama, quando ele virou pode perceber o quanto estava abatido, porém parecia melhor do que antes. Sesshoumaru se afastou quando a viu se aproximar. Depois que ela já estava sentada pode por fim reparar no barrigão dela. Queria muito tocar só que sabia que não era digno disso. Sentiu uma tristeza tão grande passar no seu coração que não podia simplesmente fita-la. Rin vendo o olhar dele fixo em sua barriga decidiu falar sobre os bebes.

- Eles estão bem, agora pode chegar uma parte complicada da gravidez. Eles mexem o tempo inteiro só param quando eu estou comendo ou quando eles dormem. Já estou com quatro meses.

- Eu sei. Sua barriga esta tão grande.

- Você que tocar?

Sesshoumaru parecia não estar acreditando na pergunta que ela havia feito e por isso veio a sentir tanta tristeza, pois não merecia ter os filhos por perto e nem tocá-los estava disposto a virar de novo para a parede. Rin vendo aquela expressão decidiu seguir seus impulsos e antes dele virar colou sua mão em sua barriga. Sesshoumaru não pode descrever o que veio a sentir era a segunda vez que tocava naquela barriga e se sentia tão bem era indescritível a sensação que o assolava naquele momento. Como com seguiria ficar longe daqueles seres. Era a única pergunta que assolava o seu pensamento junto com a felicidade estrema que sentia. Não conseguiu tirar a mão da barriga e virando para Rin perguntou:

- Ainda sente muitos enjôos?

- Na verdade eles estão pior com o tempo. Kagome disse que por ser filhos de um youkai poderei passar muito mal.

- Rin não quero que sofra ou que tenha riscos por causa dos bebes.

- Sesshoumaru todo sofrimento e risco para mim é o mínimo preço a pagar. Os nossos bebes valem muito mais que isso. Só que já vejo que para você isso não tem tanta diferença né.- disse Rin brava já se levantando da cama e indo embora decepcionada por ele não sentir o mesmo cuidado que ela pelos bebes.

Sesshoumaru ainda dizia que queria os bebes quando contou para ela que estava grávida. Não o entendia. Ele era sempre tão complicado. Rin então decidiu que não o procuraria mais. Ficaria no seu canto e ser ele quisesse saber dela e dos filhos teria que ir procurá-la. Ele tinha errado e era ela q eu tinha que ficar se humilhando isso não aconteceria mais.

Já havia passado um mês e Rin não voltara a ver Sesshoumaru recebeu uma ligação de Kagome avisando que Sesshoumaru já saíra do hospital só que se recusava em voltar a trabalhar. Só que Kaede havia garantido a Kagome que estava cuidando dele direitinho. Rin havia sentido dor em sua região pélvica bastante durante aquele mês estava assustada por isso decidiu marcar uma nova consulta para ver se seu bebe estava bem. Estava dormindo tranqüilamente naquela noite logo pela manha teria uma consulta com o seu medico quando de repente começou a sentir a dor mais forte e ligou para que Kagome ela não atendia, ligou para Inuyasha e nada também. Então por fim ligou para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru tinha saído do hospital havia dois dias e estava triste por que Rin não havia ido velo mais. Sabia que ela havia ficado magoada só que achou melhor assim. Estava em mais uma noite de insônia quando de repente o seu celular começou a tocar não reconheceu o numero. Porem pela hora que era achou melhor atender.

- Moshi moshi.

- Sesshoumaru estou passando mal, você poderia vir aqui? Preciso ir para o hospital.- disse Rin ofegante arrastando cada palavra.

Sesshoumaru ficou desesperado e pediu o seu endereço. De Rin dizer perguntou a ela.

- O que você esta sentindo?

- Muita dor na barriga.

- vou mandar uma ambulância para ai vou estar chegando em cinco minutos no máximo. Me desculpe Rin.- dizendo isso desligou.

Ligou para a ambulância e informou o endereço pegou a chave de seu carro e saiu voando mal deu tempo de colocar uma blusa e pegar sua chave e carteira.

Quando chegou a casa de Rin a ambulância já estava lá. E ele encameou com os homens prédio acima. Fixou horrorizado em ver Rin naquele estado. Ela vestia uma camisola brande e sentia muita dor mal conseguia falar. Vendo que ela estava sentindo frio decidiu cobri-la com um, sobretudo e depois com um coberto. Colocaram ela na maca e desceram finalmente levando-a para o hospital.

* * *

**_Ei pessoal sei que estou demorando para postar.._**

**_é que acabei de mudar minha vida ta uma bagunça..._**

**_to esperando a net chegar la em casa. mas sab como é só enrolação._**

**_o proxiimo capitulo vai ser bem maior ta bom.._**

**_obrigado pelos comentarios...._**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro aflito esperando noticias de Rin. Ela estava sentindo tanta dor que não conseguiu dizer uma palavra no caminho do apartamento ate o hospital. Rin estava de cinco meses e ele sabia que uma gravidez de gêmeos ainda por cima filhos de youkai já gerava um certo risco. Tinha medo de perder a mulher da sua vida. Já fazia 1 hora que o medico estava com Rin sem dar uma noticia.

Quando Sesshoumaru por fim sentou, o medico surgiu no inicio do corredor. Ele ao avistá-lo levantou e manteve uma postura indiferente como sempre soubera fazer. Apesar de que nessa situação estava verdadeiramente difícil manter a calma.

- O senhor é o marido da Sra. Taishou?

- Sim. Como ela esta?- disse apertando a mão do medico.

- A gravidez dela apresenta um certo risco por ser um filho de youkai e também nesse caso são dois filhos por isso apresenta um risco maior. A dor que ela estava sentindo era devido ao estresse e desgaste emocional isso afeta os bebes os fazendo ficarem mais agitados e trazendo dor para ela. Por favor, mantenha-a em descanso total e livre de aborrecimentos para assim poder ter um fim de gravidez tranquila. Por pouco ela não perdeu os bebes então vigilância constante. Esta bem?

- Sim doutor, muito obrigado. Em que quarto ela se encontra?

- 302. A enfermeira o levará.

Ao chegar no quarto entrou e a viu deitada dormindo em um sono profundo era bom vela dormir calmamente daquele jeito. Sentou em uma poltrona ao lado da cama e ficou vendo a sua esposa dormir. Podia ouvir o coração dos bebes e de Rin batendo e não era só ela que estava dormindo pelos batimentos os bebes possivelmente também deveriam estar descansando. Ficou ali sentado observando-a mais ou menos 40 minutos. Nesse tempo sentiu bastante o cheiro dela e acariciou o seu cabelo. Com o tempo reparou que os bebes começaram a se agitar de novo e por isso acariciou a barriga de Rin para mantê-los calmos e isso ajudou. Já havia reparado que sempre quando acariciava sua barriga eles se mantinham calmos. Rin acordou sentindo as mãos dele quente acariciando a sua barriga sabia quem era e por isso sorriu apesar de tudo sempre quando ele a tocava sentia-se feliz e tranquila.

- Oi! Como você esta?- perguntou ele dando um sorriso de lado.

- Bem. Muito obrigado por você ter ido me ajudar. Mas o que aconteceu?

- O medico disse que a gravidez tem um certo risco por ser gêmeos hanyos e que você andava com um emocial muito abalado por isso os bebes se mantinham agitados e isso a agitava também proporcionando dor... Desculpas.

- Por quê?- disse ela tentando se sentar, porém foi impedida por ele que a deitou de novo de leve.

- Por eu não estar com você nesse tempo. Quero você Rin. Mas sei que não lhe mereço por isso me afastei. Fui um mostro e você pode não me perdoar nem tão cedo, mas, por favor, me deixe cuidar de vocês.- disse ele segurando e acariciando a mão dela.

Rin olhou nos olhos dele e sentiu sinceridade em suas palavras, mas por um certo lado tinha duvidas. Ainda não havia o perdoado totalmente, ela sempre tinha facilidade de perdoar só que o que ele fizera era muito grave. Ficou em silencio durante um tempo pensando no que iria fazer. Sabia que ela não poderia ficar mais sozinha e não queria incomodar ninguém, mas apesar de não querer morar com ele de novo tinha que dar o braço a torcer. Nesse caso torturá-lo mantendo longe de seus filhos já era demais. Apesar de tudo sabia que a gravidez para ele era extremamente especial, pois ele podia ouvir os bebes uma coisa que ela como humana já não podia.

Sesshoumaru ficou observando ela pensando estava linda como sempre. Havia ganhando alguns quilos e por isso seu rosto estava mais gordo só que isso não diminuía a sua beleza. A gravidez estava fazendo muito bem para ela apesar das dores que sentia ela tinha uma beleza descomunal encantando a todos onde passava. Ficou olhando para ela ate quando por fim a viu abrir a boca para falar.

- Sesshoumaru! Não posso ser mais sua. Porem por hora espero que você se contente com o fato que deixarei você cuidar de mim. Na verdade preciso dos cuidados de alguém. Mas há uma condição.

- Qual é?

- Eu quero um quarto no primeiro andar e Kaede a minha disposição e quando os bebes nascerem Kaede ira mudar para a minha casa aonde eu e os bebes viveremos. Você aceita?

- Bem por hora sim.

- Por hora não. Ou você aceita ou desiste.

- Esta bem aceito. Então mandarei irem buscar as suas coisas no hotel e quando você sair daqui já ira para casa. Está bem?

- Sim.

Ela sabia que ele não se contentaria só com isso e ele também sabia que deveria aceitar esses termos por hora e lutaria para conquistá-la ate o final da gravidez. Ela iria para aquela casa e não partiria mais. Ele pegou o telefone e saiu do quarto a deixando descansar. Ligou para Kaede pedindo para ela recontratar os empregados e preparar o quarto em que sua mãe ficava quando ia visitá-los. Quando voltou para o quarto Rin estava comendo e fazia uma cara feia.

- Esta tão ruim assim?- perguntou ele com sarcasmo.

- Experimente que você saberá.- disse ela cruzando os braços em uma típica pose infantil.

Nesse momento ele não conseguiu se controlar e deu um sorriso de lado. Rin quando viu o seu sorriso ficou encantada, sentia muita saudade daquele sorriso e também daqueles lábios definitivamente lindo. Começou a relembrar como era beijar aqueles lábios e quando foi subindo o olhar percebeu que ele estava olhando fixamente para os seus olhos, ficando ruborizada desviou. Ao vê-la desviar os olhos aumentou o seu sorriso e pensou que conseguiria o que queria nem que tivesse de se humilhar para isso. Naquele momento não importava o que ele teria que fazer para tela de volta, na verdade o que importava mesmo era tela do seu lado. Pode sentir que ela ainda o desejava e apesar dela estar magoada ainda sentia algo por ele e isso seria o começo para tela de volta.

Rin voltara a comer e quando a enfermeira voltou para poder retirar o prato, o medico estava junto com ela.

- Oi Senhor e Sra. Taishou. Como você esta se sentindo?

- Muito melhor doutor. Eu já posso ir embora?

- Na verdade vim trazer os exames que a senhora fez e também fazer a ultima analise assim poderei saber se posso ou não liberá-la.

- Enquanto isso estou lá fora. Muito obrigado doutor.- disse Sesshoumaru se retirando do ressinto.

O medico explicou um por um dos exames e no fim ela pode ver que estava bem não só ela como os bebes também. Ele perguntou se ela gostaria de descobrir o sexo dos bebes. Rin confirmou então ele pediu para aguardar que ele iria mandar preparar a sala de ultrasson. Quando o medico saiu Sesshoumaru entrou e perguntou:

- E ai como foi?

- Estou bem. O medico foi providenciar a sala de ultrasson. Vou saber o sexo dos bebes hoje.- disse ela empolgada.

- Posso ir com você?

Rin fingiu que estava pensando e respondeu:

- Sim. Só que você não vai decidir a cor dos quartos dos bebes.

- Rin eu acho melhor você ficar lá em casa ate o fim do seu resguardo. Isso será melhor tanto para você quanto para os bebes.

- Sesshoumaru eu prometo pensar no assunto até lá eu chego uma conclusão esta bem.

O medico entrou e Sesshoumaru ajudou Rin a levantar e foram para a sala de ultrasson. Rin trocou de roupa e deitou o medico estava mostrando os bebes para os dois quando ele veio a dar a noticia.

- Bem pelo que vejo aqui são dois meninos.

Rin olhou pra Sesshoumaru e pode ver quando ele deu um sorriso de lado ele não havia percebido que ela estava olhando para ele e quando os seus olhos se encontraram ela sorriu e perguntou:

- Você já pensou em algum nome?

- Sim em dois nomes Aiko e Yume e você?

- Pensei em quatro Akemi, Saito, Jun e Megumi. Qual você achou melhor?

- Bem podemos escolher um nome meu e um nome seu. Como é menino fico com Aiko. E você?

- Saito. Então os nomes dos bebes vão ser Aiko e Saito.

O medico deu uma tossida interrompendo o casal e pediu licença que precisaria atender outros pacientes. Rin sorriu para Sesshoumaru e foi se trocar. Estava cansada e queria muito poder descançar. Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto a deixando dormir. Rin chegara no fim da tarde e vira todo o antigo quarto da sogra arrumado para poder ir descançar. Ao chegar deu um abraço apertado em Kaede e disse que sentia muita saudades dela. Sesshoumaru havia reparado que se mantinha tranquila em relação ao seu erro e isso o agradava mas conhecendo Rin como conhecia tinha medo de ela só o ter deixado chegar perto devido estar vulnerável. Queria ela ali do seu lado de todas as formas e se essa vulnerabilidade passar ela provavelmente voltaria a tratá-lo mal. Não queria que isso viesse a acontecer. Sesshoumaru passou no quarto dela para dar boa noite, mas ao entrar ela já estava dormindo e por isso deu um beijo em seu rosto e foi descansar também.

Deu instruções para Kaede do cuidado de sua esposa antes de ir trabalhar. Rin ainda estava dormindo quando ele havia ido ate o seu quarto antes de tomar o seu café para ver como ela esta. Sabia que não teria muito tempo parar passar com ela, mas o tempo que tivesse seria aproveitado ao máximo e a teria de volta. Naquele mesmo dia havia ligado para saber que horas Rin tinha acordado e também para avisar que não poderia ir almoçar tinha muitos trabalhos acumulados mesmo com a vinda de Inuyasha ainda não tinha sido o suficiente para cobrir a sua ausência por isso ele precisaria ficar mais tempo no trabalho isso ele explicaria para Rin quando chegasse em casa.

Trabalhou sem parar naquele dia quando deu 20h decidiu ir para casa. Kaede havia informado que Rin não tinha jantado ainda por isso decidiu chegar no horário certo para pelo menos ter prazer de jantar com ela. Quando sentou na mesa pode ver que ela não tinha respondido o seu boa noite sabia que provavelmente havia voltado tudo ao normal em relação ao seu erro. Decidiu tentar falar de novo com ela para ver se agora ela respondia:

- Boa noite. Como você esta? E os bebes? Como foi o seu dia?

Para nenhuma dessas perguntas houve respostas, então dando um suspiro de impaciência tentou se acalmar ao máximo e tentou mais uma vez.

- Rin tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Viu quando ela levantou o olhar e abriu a boca para dizer algo, porém acabou desistindo. Não agüentando mais a curiosidade foi até ela tentar descobrir o que ela queria lhe dizer. Abaixou-se do lado de sua cadeira segurou a sua mãe e disse:

- O que houve? Esta tudo bem com vocês?

Retirando a mão Rin veio a responder:

- Não houve nada Sesshoumaru. Agora poderia me deixar comer em paz.

- Rin. Estou tentando fazer agente se dar bem, então me ajude só um pouco.

- Você não tem trabalho para fazer? Coma e vai trabalhar, por favor. Eu quero comer em paz e se você não para de me perturbar vou comer no quarto entendeu.

Agora sim ele havia percebido. No mínimo ela estava chateada por não ter ido para casa almoçar. Como iria reverter aquela situação? Bem decidiu dizer como se não tivesse percebido como foi o seu dia. Voltou para a sua cadeira e disse:

- Hoje tive que trabalhar dobrado mesmo com o Inuyasha me ajudando não conseguiu cobrir a minha presença e agora temos que trabalhar dobrado para poder assim voltar os negócios como antes. Inuyasha voltara para casa no fim de semana, para assim poder ficar com Kagome.

Não sentiu diferença na postura de Rin, então, esperou ela terminar de comer e quando ela iria dizer boa noite ele viu que naquela situação a melhor coisa a fazer era ser sincero.

- Queria ter vindo almoçar com você sinto muito se não pude estar aqui.

Rin parou com aquele comentário e notou que aquele Sesshoumaru orgulhoso estava dando muitas desculpas ultimamente e sorriu assim indo até ele e lhe dando um beijo no rosto e dizendo:

- Boa noite.

Sesshoumaru a viu subindo e sentiu um certo alivio conseguiu quebrar a resistência dela e já estava formulando um plano para como tela de vez. Assim assegurando ali ao seu lado ela para sempre.

...

É ai pessoal desculpem a demora e prometo que vou terminar essa historia..

Esse é o penúltimo capitulo.

kissus


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

Acordou tranqüila. Os enjôos que sentia com freqüência não apareceram naquela manha. Sorriu ao lembrar as palavras de Sesshoumaru, perdeu um pouco do sono pensando nos seus sentimentos por ele. Andava meio confusa porque ainda o amava, porém tinha que se manter seria e firme para ele não a dominar como gostaria. Foi um erro deixá-lo dominante nos períodos antes quando estiveram juntos. O domínio subiu a sua cabeça deixando-o no engano, pois assim pensou que podia ate definir qual era a é poça que eles poderiam ter um filho e fazendo tamanha crueldade com ela. Levantou e foi ao banho, quando voltou ao quarto encontrou um vestido preto com sakuras lilases e um bilhete escrito:

Vista-se tenho um compromisso que temos que comparecer.

Bom dia.

Sesshoumaru

Naquele momento pensou em contradizê-lo e vestir qualquer outro vestido, porem não sabia que compromisso era esse e poderia ser em qualquer lugar. Provavelmente deveria ser uma reuniu de negócios ou algo do tipo, então, decidiu se vestir como ele havia pedido e prendeu os cabelos, pois estava um sol maravilhoso naquele dia. Colocou um sapo boneca preto e desceu as escadas indo encontrar com ele para saber qual compromisso seria. Ao chegar na sala o viu sentado ficou parada um momento analisando-o, como estava bonito com aquela blusa preto com desenhos em preta e uma simples calça jeans escura.

Ele sabia que ela o estava analisando por isso se permaneceu de costa e ao virar ficou adimirado com a sua beleza analisou-a de cima a baixo sabia que o vestido ficaria lindo. Era um vestido comum de dia não era nada extravagante, pois o que ele tinha em mente era algo de estrema importância tanto para ele quanto para ela. Decidiu que passaria o dia junto com ela, fazendo coisas que toda mulher gosta.

- Bom dia.- ele disse de forma serena.

- Bom dia. Aonde vamos?- ela perguntou de maneira curiosa.

- Vamos comprar roupa para os bebes. Vamos tomar café e assim sair.- disse já indo para a copa aonde estava arrumado o café da manha.

Rin o seguiu e ao sentar perguntou:

- Mas hoje você não tem que ir trabalhar?

- Eu decidi que não e como agora já sabemos o sexo dos bebes decidi ir comprar as roupas.

- Mas que tem que ir sou eu Sesshoumaru e não você.

- Por isso mesmo fiz você se arrumar cedo para agente poder ir juntos.- dizendo isso ele voltou a tomar seu café deixando Rin sem palavras.

Ao tomar o café Sesshoumaru deixou ordens para Jaken e Kaede que não iriam almoçar em casa e para manterem tudo em melhor estado tanto em casa para Kaede como na empresa para Jaken.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que Rin estava muito calada no caminho para o shopping e assim decidiu perguntar:

- O que foi?

- É que você me pegou de surpresa. Não sabia que você queria estar comigo na hora de comprar as roupas achei que não ligaria para isso.

- Me importo mais do que você imagina Rin e tem coisas você querendo ou não vou fazer pelos meus filhos.

Manteram silencio naquele caminho e Rin ficou pensando que certamente havia coisas que ela não poderia proibi-lo de fazer em relação aos filhos pois eram filhos dele também. Enquanto Sesshoumaru ficou pensando que teria que demonstrar os seus sentimentos para assim poder ter o que realmente estava faltando na sua vida que era o amor de Rin e os seus filhos formando uma família que sempre estaria do seu lado.

Chegaram ao shopping e foi uma surpresa muito grande quando Rin para poder levar Sesshoumaru a uma loja pegou a sua ,ao e o saiu puxando toda empolgada. Comparam diversas coisas em cores como azul, verde, vermelho e entre outras. Andaram bastante e Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam verdadeiramente se divertindo depois que Rin segurou a sua mão Sesshoumaru não a deixou soltar mais a não ser em ocasiões que eles precisariam usá-las. Almoçaram por lá mesmo e quando Sesshoumaru decidiu que iriam ao cinema Rin não protestou sabia que ele estava fazendo por merecer uma aproximação. Viram um filme que Rin escolheu e Sesshoumaru não prestou atenção em nada do filme. Ficou ali admirando a beleza de sua esposa, Rin já estava ficando sem graça dele a olha tão fixamente e quando virou para perguntar o que estava acontecendo foi pega de surpresa por um beijo.

Um beijo terno e carinhoso que foi se tornando exigente com um tempo depois quando por fim o ar faltou eles foram se separando e por fim Sesshoumaru falou o que Rin queria ouvir.

- Eu Te Amo. Fique comigo. Vamos ser uma família. Não poderia viver sem você. Vamos tentar pela ultima vez.- disse intercaladamente com os beijos.

Ao ouvir aquilo Rin sabia que não poderia mais resistir e tomou a decisão de lhe dar mais uma chance pensou enquanto ele aguardava a resposta. Para a surpresa de Sesshoumaru ela o respondeu com um demorado beijo carinhoso e com um sorriso de felicidade logo a seguir. Passaram aquela tarde assim andando de mãos dadas ou abraçados e desejando que tudo melhorasse de agora em diante.

...

Meses depois

...

- Rin tudo bem?- perguntou um Sesshoumaru aflito vendo que sua esposa se contorcia enquanto dormia bem ali ao seu lado.

- Sesshy. Esta doendo. Acho que o bebe ira nascer.

Ao ouvir aquilo Sesshoumaru deu um pulo da cama dando ordem a todos da casa. Quando por fim estavam todos prontos Rin foi levada ao hospital aonde deu a luz a gêmeos. E qual não foi a surpresa quando Sesshoumaru os viu.

- Rin são tão pequenininhos disse segurando os dedinhos dos filhos.

- Sim amor e como se parecem com você. Têm os seus cabelos, os seus olhos e também têm as orelinhas do Inuyasha. São tão lindos.

- Muito obrigado Rin eles são a nossa família e de agora em diante não deixarei que nada atrapalhe a nossa felicidade.- disse dando um beijo na esposa que sorriu para Inuyasha, Kagome e Sato o bebe dos dois que estava no colo da mãe.

Houve abraços para todos os lados e alegria diversa. Sesshoumaru deu uma grande festa para comemorar o nascimento dos filhos convidando a família e os amigos. E por fim agradecendo a Deus por tudo o que havia preparado para ele.

FIM

Sinto muito pela demora porem não tive tempo e nem estou tendo se não teria projetado um fim melhor para esse casal que não é só meu e também preferido de muita gente. Fico feliz com o fim dessa historia e desejo alegremente uma nova historia para vocês. Agradeço também ao comentários.

Kissus


End file.
